Gundam Wing: ¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Historia centrada en Duo Maxwell y en la busqueda por recordar... o dejar de hacerlo... ¿amnésico? / aventura/ psicológico /No-yaoi FINAL
1. Despertar

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi y Bla-bla-bla...**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Linkin Park - Breaking the habit

**------------------------------------**

**--------------**

"_Memories consume- _Los recuerdos consumen_  
Like opening the wound-_ Como abriendo la herida_  
I'm picking me apart again-_ Estoy escarbando en mi otra vez_  
You all assume-_ Tu lo asumes todo"

**--¿Y se supone que debería creer todo eso?—**Preguntó a los cuatro chicos sentados delante de él mirándole con seriedad. Instintivamente apretó sus manos sobre su regazo. Lo único que recordaba era aquella habitación en la que estaba. La cama, las paredes blancas y la ventana que dejaba pasar la luz a través de la persiana.

**--Es la verdad.—**Afirmó con energía el de cabello rubio, que le parecía el más amistoso después de la hora que se habían pasado contándole quién era y qué era lo que hacia.

**--Pues me suena a cuento... Yo... Ni siquiera sé porque mi cabello es tan largo...—**Dijo sosteniendo su trenza frente a sus ojos y esperando alguna respuesta sobre aquello.

**--No sabemos.—**Dijo el chico de mirada oscura con un dejo de fastidio. Duo arrugó el seño. **--Eres un piloto gundam.—**Agregó el chino.—**Y es lo único que importa...**

**--Piloto gundam... No dejan de repetir eso. Ni siquiera sé que es un maldito gundam**.—Dijo cerrando los ojos con desesperación.—**Y esta maldita cabeza que no me deja de doler... y mi cuerpo... siento como si me hubiera caído algo encima... y no dejan de hablar de gundams y de la guerra... –** Abrió sus ojos y miró el final de la cama.—**Me disculparán... pero es demasiada información...** **Cuando desperté no sabía ni cual era mi nombre. Todo lo que sé es lo que me contaron sobre la explosión y el golpe... De lo único seguro que estoy es de este dolor de cabeza que tengo...—**Dijo pasándose la mano entre sus cabellos.

**--Duo... Estamos diciendo la verdad...—**Dijo el chico rubio tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupado.

El trenzado pasó la vista por los chicos y negó con la cabeza.

**--No lo recuerdo. No puedo ayudarles en esto. Ni siquiera sé si puedo disparar un arma y menos manejar ese Gundam... o como se llame.**

**-- Deathscythe, Tu gundam se llama Deathscythe...—**Dijo Heero levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la cama.

"_**El Deathscythe es una obra de arte excelente.**_

_**Piensa en otra idea que no sea destruirlo."**_

Duo le miró con fijeza al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, pero Heero no había hablado.

**--Deathscythe**.—Murmuró para sí mismo. Al notar al chico a su lado levantó sus ojos para verle. 01 se le quedó viendo un instante para después sacar su arma de la espalda y dejarla sobre su regazo.—**Tómala.**

**-- Pero si no sabe...—**Trató de decir el rubio poniéndose de pie. Trowa le detuvo del brazo obligándole a sentarse nuevamente. Chang esperó que lo que intentaba Heero sirviera de algo.

Duo miró el arma con desconfianza. Iba a tomarla cuando la voz apareció de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

"_**No lleves a cabo la operación meteoro... simplemente desciende a la tierra..."**_

__

**--¿De quién es esa voz?—**Dijo llamando la atención de los pilotos sin quitar las manos de su cabeza.

"_**Hay un hombre llamado Howard en el pacífico. Ve a verle. Por supuesto, como Shinigami".**_

**-- Duo...—**Le llamó Quatre yendo hacia él y sosteniéndole de los hombros.

**--Shinigami... — **Murmuró haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera.— "...**Me convertiré en la Muerte gustosamente ... si es por la paz... de las colonias..." —**Dijo casi en un murmullo... Abrió los ojos mientras bajaba las manos con cansancio quedando en silencio. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas.

**--¿Duo, estás bien?—**Preguntó el rubio.

**--La muerte...—**Dijo sonriendo levemente pero con un dejo de tristeza notorio.—**He matado a muchas personas, ¿verdad?...—**Medio preguntó mirando al rubio que bajó la vista tratando de buscar una respuesta.

**--Todos lo hemos hecho cuando no se puede evitar...—**Dijo Trowa parándose a los pies de la cama y mirándole con un grado de frialdad que le hizo sentir una sensación extraña en el pecho.

**--Somos soldados**.—Dijo Chang con orgullo.

**--Entonces soy un soldado y un asesino**.—Afirmó mirando sus manos.

**--Duo...—**Trató de decir Quatre.

**--Eres Duo Maxwell, Piloto de gundam...** – Dijo Heero volviendo a tomar el arma y guardándola.— **02... Shinigami...**

Duo entrecerró sus ojos. En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera que entró mostrándose seria.

**--El paciente debe descansar**.—Dijo pasando entre ellos y mirando a Duo con atención.—**Revisaré tus heridas**.—Le dijo al trenzado cambiando el tono de voz por uno más amable.

Los chicos se miraron levemente entre ellos y asintieron. Salieron de la habitación con seriedad.

**---------------------------**

"_I'm safe here in my room--_ Estoy seguro aquí en mi habitación_  
[unless I try to start again --_[A menos que intente empezar otra vez_  
I don't want to be the one--_ Yo no quiero ser al que_  
The battles always choose--_ Las batallas elijan siempre_  
Cause inside I realize--_ Porque por dentro me doy cuenta_  
That I'm the one confused-- _Que yo soy el confundido_"_

**---------------------------**

**--No podemos llevarlo en la misión**.—Dijo Trowa mirando significativamente a 01.

**--02 no está en condiciones**.—Reafirmó el de ojos azules y cabello desordenado.

**--Aún tenemos una semana antes...—**Dijo Quatre tratando de mantener la esperanza de recuperar los recuerdos de Duo.

**--¿Y qué hacemos para recuperar la información que se supone que Duo consiguió en la última misión?—**Preguntó el chino resaltando el gran problema que tenían.

Al no tener una respuesta satisfactoria, se quedaron en silencio con los ojos fijos en la puerta blanca de la habitación del trenzado.

**---------------------------**

"_I don't know what's worth fighting for--_ No sé porque vale la pena luchar_  
Or why I have to scream--_ O porqué tengo que gritar_  
I don't know why I instigate--_ No sé porqué instigo_  
And say what I don't mean--_ Y digo lo que no quiero decir_  
I don't know how I got this way--_ No sé como me volví de esta manera_  
I know it's not alright--_ Yo sé que no está bien_  
So I'm --_ Así que estoy_  
Breaking the habit--_ Rompiendo el hábito_  
Tonight-- _Esta noche_"_

**---------------------------**

Mientras la enfermera revisaba las cortadas que presentaba en la espalda y en los brazos su mente no podía dejar de darle vuelta a una pequeña sensación que había sentido cuando le habían llamado _**"02" .**_ Sintió algo de familiaridad con aquellos números. Bajó la vista a sus pies. Trató de forzar su mente y recordar alguna cosa antes de despertar en aquella cama hace menos de 6 horas; pero sólo obtuvo oscuridad, nada más que oscuridad.

**--------------------------- **

"_Caminaba con preocupación. Eran calles desoladas y medio destruidas. Su cabello estaba suelto y le molestaba la visión cuando el viento se volvía contra él. Sus manos estaban sucias y heridas. Sus zapatos estaban muy gastados. _

_Sus ojos buscaban algo en medio de aquel lugar. Trató de saber que era aquello... pero su mente no le daba respuestas. _

_A lo lejos divisó un árbol destacando entre automóviles incendiados y restos de cristales dispersos peligrosamente. Su mente se despertó y corrió hacia el lugar. Al llegar notó que el olor del lugar era más que nauseabundo, pero no retrocedió. Se inclinó para recoger algo brilloso. Era un trozo de metal con un par de letras escritas que no se veían muy bien, pero que le provocaron una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Sus ojos rastrearon cada centímetro buscando... ahí debía estar aquello que buscaba... lo sentía... _

_De pronto, el borde de un pañuelo rojo de seda se hizo ver entre unos hierros torcidos. Caminó hasta él y lo sostuvo entre las manos. Sus ojos se agrandaron con terror. Sus ojos evitaron buscar entre los escombros. Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su dolor aumentó cuando sintió un calor agudo en una de sus piernas. Al abrir los ojos vio que uno de los muchos trozos de cristales se había incrustado en su piel al caer. La sangre brotó con prontitud. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al querer remover el pedazo._

_**--Estás loco... No muevas eso.—**__Dijo una voz._

_Volteó encontrándose con los ojos castaños de un chico de no más de 12 años. Le miraba con preocupación y estaba estirando una mano hacia él para ayudarle. Cuando sus propios dedos tocaban los del otro..."_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso un recuerdo?... Miró el reloj en la pared y comprendió que era demasiado temprano para esperar alguna visita. Se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama. La habitación estaba algo iluminada por la luz del alba.

Recordó la herida del sueño. Si tenía algo de cierto lo que había visto, tenía que haber alguna cicatriz en su pierna derecha. Con decisión levantó la sábana y flexionó las piernas. Su mano pasó por la superficie buscando el relieve hasta que dio con el, una marca delgada y blanca de unos 5 centímetros junto a su rodilla...

**--Es verdad.—**Afirmó apretando sus manos. Trató de recordar la imagen del chico o del pañuelo rojo, pero no obtuvo más que las imágenes del sueño.

--------------------

"_Clutching my cure__--_ Agarrando mi remedio_  
I tightly lock the door--_ Cierro firmemente la puerta_  
I try to catch my breath again--_ Intento respirar otra vez_  
I hurt much more --_ Lastimé mucho más_  
Than anytime before--_ Que en cualquier momento anterior_  
I had no options left again-- _No tengo más opciones_"_

**----------------------------------**

Cansado y sin sueño se quedó allí sentado sobre la cama esperando a sus recuerdos. Sus ojos pasearon por la habitación hasta dar con un bolso en una esquina.

Sin dudarlo mucho bajó sus piernas de la cama y con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie afirmándose en el borde de la cama con una mano. Su espalda se resintió un poco provocándole algo de dolor. Caminó los 3 metros que lo separaban de su objetivo. Se agachó un poco y tomó el bolso para retroceder con el y dejarlo sobre la cama.

Se sentó junto a el y lo abrió. Lo primero que encontró fue una chaqueta de cuero negro que se le hizo familiar. Instintivamente se la llevó a la cara para olerla. Sonrió al saber de manera bastante instintiva que aquel olor era el de él mismo. La dejó a un lado y se encontró con un cambio de ropa. Toda era de color negro. Sonrió al conseguir un dato en su pasado sin tener que preguntarle a nadie en especial.

**--Me gusta el negro**.—Dijo para reafirmar la información en su cabeza.

-----------------

"_I'll paint it on the walls__--_ Lo pintaré en las paredes_  
Cause I'm the one at fault--_ Porque yo soy el que tiene la culpa_  
I'll never fight again--_ Nunca lucharé otra vez_  
And this is how it ends-- _Y así es como termina_"_

-------------------

Siguió revisando hasta dar con un manojo de llaves y una billetera. Abrió la segunda con mucha ansiedad. Lo primero que vio fue un grupo de identificaciones. En todas estaba su foto, pero lo que le llamó la atención en que cada una de ellas tenía un nombre diferente al igual que el lugar de procedencia.

**--Diablos...—**Dijo buscando entre los bolsillos de la misma. Dio con algunas tarjetas de presentación, algunos teléfonos y una que otra calcomanía alusiva a la muerte.—**Creo que me tomo muy enserio eso de ser shinigami...**—Dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

**--Y no sabes cuanto.—**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó sorprendido y vio a una chica de cabello oscuro y corto mirándole con tranquilidad.—**Supongo que no debes tener ni idea de quien soy.—**Agregó sonriendo con diversión mientras caminaba dándole vuelta a la cama para quedar frente a él.—**Soy Hilde**.—Dijo la chica levantando su mano derecha para estrechar la mano del trenzado.

Éste se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y sin evitar sonreír estrechó su mano con suavidad.

**--Veo que estás revisando las cosas que traje.—**Dijo tomando la chaqueta de cuero y dejándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas.—**Es una de tus favoritas...—**Explicó.

**--Así que sí son mis cosas**.—Dijo Duo volviendo sus ojos a las identificaciones en su regazo.-- **¿Cuál de estas es la verdadera?—**Preguntó indicándolas.

**--Pues eso no puedo decirlo con exactitud.—**Dijo la chica mirándolas.—**Yo te llamo Duo Maxwell... Somos amigos, pero siempre te has guardado demasiado bien tus secretos**.—Agregó palmeando su espalda, provocando un leve dolor en el 02.—**Disculpa... se me había olvidado**.—Dijo sonriendo.

**--Así que soy algo así como un espía...—**Murmuró divertido mientras volvía a dejar en orden la billetera.**—AH...Y las llaves...?—**Preguntó mostrándolas.

**--Esa es de tu moto.—**Dijo apuntando una que tenía una M marcada.** --Esas dos son del departamento que usas en la Colonia L2 cuando tienes tiempo y trabajas conmigo. Las demás...—**Dijo mirando las tres que quedaban.—**Pues no lo sé...**

**--Ya veré como lo averiguo después**.—Dijo guardando las llaves entre las sábanas.—¿**Podrías hacerme un favor?—**Preguntó mirándola con confianza.

**--Claro..—**Dijo ella sentándose a su lado en la cama.

**----------------------------------**

"_I don't know what's worth fighting for--_ No sé porque vale la pena luchar_  
Or why I have to scream--_ O porqué tengo que gritar_  
But now I have some clarity--_ Pero ahora tengo un poco de claridad_  
To show you what I mean--_ Para mostrarte lo que quiero decir_  
I don't know how I got this way -- _No sé como me volví de esta manera_"_

**---------------------**

_Treinta minutos después..._

**--Cuando sepan que te ayudé a escapar, no me dejarán volver a acercarme a este lugar...--**Dijo Hilde subiéndose a la moto, después de haberse escabullido por los corredores.

**--No te preocupes... échame la culpa a mí.—**Dijo Duo subiéndose detrás de ella.

**--Bueno, Duo Maxwell.. Afírmate bien, que aún tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos alcancen...—**Dijo la chica colocándose un casco mientras sonreía de lo más divertida.

**--Espero llegar vivo...—**Murmuró Duo colocándose su casco y pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica.

**--¡Aquí vamos!—**Dijo Hilde encendiendo la motocicleta y saliendo rauda del lugar.

**---------------------------------- **

**--¿Cómo diablos se fue sin que nadie de la base se diera cuenta?—**Preguntó Chang medio gritando.

**--¿Será que ya recordó?—** Preguntó Quatre mirando en la habitación por si había algo.

**--No creo**.—Dijo Trowa.

**--Aunque no recuerde, sigue siendo Shinigami.—**Dijo Heero antes de salir de la habitación con paso decidido.

**--Espera...—**Dijo Quatre saliendo tras él seguido de los demás.-- **¿LO buscaremos?**

**--No tenemos tiempo para eso. Además debe estar con Hilde.—**Contesto Heero dándole una mirada fugaz para seguir avanzando por el pasillo sin detenerse.

**------------------------ **

_**--"Duo, ¿En verdad quieres recordar?—**_Le había preguntado Hilde con los ojos en el suelo.

_**--Tengo curiosidad... pero también una especie de espanto...Pero sé que saber quien soy es lo único que quiero...—**_Contestó él tratando de parecer tranquilo aunque desde que había hablado con sus supuestos compañeros de "trabajo" no podía dejar de sentir una especie de turbación en el pecho. _¿Quién en este mundo se podía autonombrar Shinigami? ¿A caso su antiguo YO estaba loco?..._ _**"**_

**------------------------- **

**--Tengo noticias.—**Dijo el rubio entrando a una de las salas que ocupaban en la instalación secreta para sus reuniones. Los demás levantaron la vista del plano para verle.—**Duo se embarcó en un transporte hace un par de horas rumbo a L2 junto a Hilde...—**Dijo dejando el fax que había recibido de sus contactos sobre la mesa.

**--Así que L2.—**Dijo el chino volviendo a mirar el plano.

**--Dejaron un notorio rastro.—**Dijo Trowa.

**--Él quiere que sepamos donde está.—**Dijo Heero.

**--¿Qué hacemos?—**Preguntó Quatre.

"_I'll never be alright --_ Nunca estaré bien_  
So I'm--_ Así que estoy_  
Breaking the habit--_ Rompiendo el hábito_  
Breaking the habit --_ Rompiendo el hábito_  
Tonight-- _Esta noche"

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2008.**

Quien haya pensado que el tema de Linkin Park no tiene nada que ver, vaya mordiéndose la lengua xD... No me gusta explicar mis argumentos, mucho menos mis estilos al escribir... pero supongo que ese bichito que llevamos todos los que solemos escribir dentro de la cabeza que nos dice _**"no lo van a entender... no lo van a entender..." **_( cosas de TEORIA DE LA RECEPCIÓN) me obliga, por conciencia xD explicar...

Qué pasaría si les digo que la canción es Shinigami...el antiguo...el que lo sabe todo... ; no él amnésico fugitivo... Como si el alma dentro del cuerpo quisiera Romper con eso que ya se ha vuelto un Hábito para ella... ok...ok... Ahora entienden mejor porque mis fics dicen arribita : "estilo psicológico" xD jajajaa...

Saque sus propias conclusiones.

Mis cordiales saludos.

DC


	2. L2 y el pasado

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi y Bla-bla-bla...**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...Recuerden ¬¬ es NO-Yaoi...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

………

**--****And death shall have no dominion-Dylan Thomas.--**

**------------------------------------**

**--------------**

"_And death shall have no dominion. _

_Dead men naked they shall be one _

_With the man in the wind and the west moon; _

_When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone, _

_They shall have stars at elbow and foot;…"_

**------------------------------**

**--Es aquí.—**Dijo Hilde después de caminar por calles que no le decían lo que buscaba.

Un montículo de piedra destacaba en medio de un gran jardín florido. Un angosto sendero llegaba hasta el recordatorio en medio de las flores.

Sus ojos miraron nerviosamente a la chica buscando algo más de información. Hilde le indicó el sendero sin mediar palabra. Aún dudando si aquello sería de ayuda, caminó los 15 metros hasta el monumento sin quitar sus ojos del rectángulo de bronce que empezaba a destacar. Sus pies se quedaron quietos. Su rostro se inclinó.

"_**En memoria..."**_

Sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido mientras sus ojos viajaban por las palabras tratando de encontrar en su cabeza alguna imagen.

"_**...sus almas descansen en paz."**_

Se enderezó y miró hacia ambos lados con algo de nerviosismo. La imagen del chico que había visto en su sueño vino como relámpago a su mente, aunque sus ojos le parecieron diferentes...

Sus manos se empuñaron dolorosamente y sus ojos se entrecerraron recorriendo nuevamente las palabras inscritas en tan frío material.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de imaginar la construcción que ocupaba aquel lugar, pero le fue imposible tener alguna imagen de ello. No había de qué asirse.

Hilde le observaba con paciencia permitiendo que el trenzado encontrara sus propias respuestas. No quería predisponerlo o provocar alguna reacción ajena al Duo que ella conocía.

"_**Alone again, too alone again..."**_

**---------------------------------------- **

"_Though they go mad they shall be sane,_

_Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;_

_Though lovers be lost love shall not;_

_And death shall have no dominion."_

**---------------------------------------- **

Movió levemente la cucharilla en su café. Los ojos perdidos en la superficie negra de la mesa del lugar, Hilde en silencio frente a él sin despegar los labios más que para beber de su taza de té. El ruido del local no llegaba a perturbas sus pensamientos.

**--¿Duo?—**Preguntó la pelinegra cansada del mutismo.

**--¿Quién diablos será ese chico**?—Preguntó Duo volviendo de sus pensamientos. Hilde respiro con fuerza antes de dar una respuesta.

**--Solo.—**Dijo la chica.—**Una vez me hablaste de un chico llamado Solo que te había ayudado a sobrevivir en las calles.—**Dijo bajando su vista y concentrándose en el contenido de su taza.—**El murió.—**Dijo levantando sus ojos y enfocándolos en Duo que le miraba con ansiedad, que al instante se volvió más que fría contemplación cuando le comunicó lo último. Le había dado una esperanza para quietársela con brusquedad.

**--Entonces... todo lo que haya vivido con él no lo sé más que yo...**

**--Volverán... tus recuerdos... están arraigados allí dentro.—**Dijo la chica en tono optimista.—Son los que te han dado forma...

**--Y si no quiero...**

**--¡Duo!—**Exclamó la chica casi poniéndose de pie con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza calmando su respiración. Se dejó caer en su silla sin prestarle atención a las miradas de los extraños sobre ella.—**No... discúlpame. No tengo derecho.—**Se disculpó en voz baja.

**--Yo...**

Hilde miró hacia la calle. La noche estaba casi cerrada. El cielo artificial desaparecería para dejar ver las estrellas que rodeaban a la colonia L2.

**--Te llevaré a tu departamento**.—Dijo luego de volver a poner su cara de tranquilidad. No estaba en ella juzgar a Duo menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

El trenzado le dio una sonrisa suave y salieron dejando atrás el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta del lugar.

Duo apretó sus puños en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Sonrió levemente al entender porque supuestamente era su prensa preferida. Era tan cómoda.

**--¿Duo?--**El trenzado levantó los ojos y le miró con duda.—**Estamos a unos minutos.—**Duo asintió y siguió mirando a su alrededor para hacerse una idea del lugar en que había vivido gran parte de su vida.

_----------------------------------_

"_And death shall have no dominion. _

_Under the windings of the sea _

_They lying long shall not die windily; _

_Twisting on racks when sinews give way, _

_Strapped to a wheel, yet they shall not break;…"_

_----------------------------------_

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. De vez en cuando Hilde miraba al chico buscando algún atisbo del antiguo Duo Maxwell, aunque fuera el brillo travieso en sus ojos azules. Pero allí faltaba aquello... era Duo, pero aquello que había aprendido en todos los años de sobrevivencia se había espumado, dejando sólo al cuerpo... sin su chispa. Por otro lado, no sabía qué tan bueno era que Duo recuperara los recuerdos tristes que habían hecho nacer a Shinigami... supuso que tenía que dejar todo en manos de la providencia y sólo cumplir con su rol de acompañante. Nada estaba en sus manos.

**--Este es el edificio.—**Dijo parándose frente a la puerta de vidrio de un edificio de unos 5 pisos de altura. Duo miró el lugar con curiosidad.**—No te acompañaré.—**Duo volteó a verle con sorpresa.—**No quiero intervenir**.—Terminó de decir sonriendo Hilde.

**--Yo...**

**--Segundo piso, departamento 22.—**Dijo la chica antes de palmear su espalda con confianza como si quisiera darle a entender que tenía sus apoyo en todo.**—Te llamo mañana, para que sigamos el paseito.—**Dijo despidiéndose y echándose a caminar dejando a un Duo Maxwell demasiado confundido y callado.

**--Esta chica es extraña.—**Dijo recordando que aún estaba en el lugar sin decidir que hacer. Respiró con fuerza y decidió que ya era tiempo de buscar por sí mismo.

_--------------------------_

"_Faith in their hands shall snap in two, _

_And the unicorn evils run them through; _

_Split all ends up they shan't crack; _

_And death shall have no dominion."_

_--------------------------_

**--Los planos no son de mucha ayuda.—**Dijo Trowa sin levantar los ojos de ellos buscando otras posibilidades. Heero no dejó de teclear en su laptop. El chino bufó demostrando su frustración.

**--Malditas contraseñas...—**Murmuró Chang**.--¿Y si voy por ellas?**

Heero levantó la vista y le quedó viendo con seriedad antes de negar y volverle a prestar atención a la pantalla.

**--Eso es suicidio.—**Dijo el rubio que había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras del chino antes de entrar en la habitación que estaban ocupando.

**--Alertaríamos sobre nuestros planes**.—Concluyó Trowa.

**--Pero...¿Acaso estamos esperando un milagro?—**Preguntó el chino con ironía.

**--Usaremos el plan B.—**Dijo 01 volviendo a fijar los ojos en sus compañeros.

**--¿Qué?—**Exclamó Quatre sabiendo a qué se refería.**—Pero...**

**--Es la única opción**.—Dijo el de ojos verdes volviendo sus ojos al plano sabiendo que era la única acción que les quedaba por hacer, aunque el tener un Gundam menos no les daba mucha ventaja.

_---------------------_

"_And death shall have no dominion. _

_No more may gulls cry at their ears _

_Or waves break loud on the seashores; _

_Where blew a flower may a flower no more _

_Lift its head to the blows of the rain;…"_

_---------------------_

Duo abrió la puerta del departamento 22 como si estuviera entrando a la casa de un desconocido con muy malas intenciones. Una sombra de una sonrisa curvo levemente sus labios. La oscuridad dentro del lugar era absoluta, su mano derecha viajó instintivamente por la pared a su lado. Sus dedos se detuvieron cuando dieron de llenó con un interruptor. Sin pensarlo demasiado lo accionó.

Un par de lámparas ubicadas en extremos de la sala le dieron una visión amplia de ella.

Un sofá descansaba en la pared izquierda, justo después de un pasillo. Frente a el estaba un televisor. De fondo, una amplia ventana que en días de sol debía iluminar toda la estancia dando un ambiente hogareño.

Notó que no había cuadros en las paredes blancas. Todo parecía inmaculado y perfectamente ordenado. No sé porque, pero pensó que eso no debía ser obra de él...

Sus ojos se desviaron a su izquierda notando una puerta antes del pasillo. Se dirigió a ella abriéndola levemente encontrándose con la cocina. Era pequeña, pero parecía suficiente para él. Aún no sabía si dentro de sus virtudes estaba la de cocinar. Esperaba tener apuntado por allí algún teléfono de pizzería.

Sonrió nuevamente. Volvió su vista al pasillo. Prendió otra luz y notó 3 puertas. La que más le llamó la atención era la que estaba directamente en frente de él. No sé porque, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que tras de ella estaba su cuarto. Camino algunos pasos hasta la primera puerta a su derecha descubriendo el baño. La puerta frente al baño era una especie de estudio, notó una computadora y varias cajas que vería después con más tiempo.

---------------------------------

"_Though they be mad and dead as nails,_

_Heads of the characters hammer through daisies;_

_Break in the sun till the sun breaks down,_

_And death shall have no dominion."_

---------------------------------

Volvió su atención a la última puerta. Cuando estuvo frente a ella sus manos se volvieron algo frías. Con lentitud abrió la puerta y entro. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero aún así logró distinguir una cama frente a él y algunos muebles. Caminó hasta una de las lámparas. A la luz el cuarto parecía más grande de lo que había pensado. La cama estaba hecha de manera prolija. Otra vez supo que aquello tenía que ser obra de Hilde y no de él, ya que no se sentía para nada muy ordenado. Más cuando su primer movimiento en el cuarto, fue sacarse su chaqueta y lanzarla de manera descuidada sobre una silla dispuesta junto a la ventana del cuarto.

Además de gustarle el negro, era desordenado. Allí tampoco había cuadros o fotografías. No había nada que tuviera que ver con imágenes, ni un miserable póster de alguna cosa. Las paredes, eran azules. Por lo menos no eran blancas como las de la sala. Eso le había hecho reconocer que por lo menos el cuarto se le hacia más ameno.

Miró su reloj encontrándose con que eran más de las 11 de la noche y no había comido mucho desde que había huido de la base.

Volvió sus pasos hacia la cocina. Supuso que el interior del refrigerador era lo primero que ver. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un grupo de sodas y cervezas muy bien ordenadas.

**--Creo que soy un borracho...—**Dijo sacando una de las cervezas y poniéndolas sobre una pequeña mesa. Volvió a mirar y notó algunos envases de plástico etiquetados con fechas. Supo al instante que no era su letra, parecía demasiado perfecta para ser la de un chico como creía que era.**—Todo debe estar listo para botar.—**Dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia los muebles y sonrió al notar varias latas de conserva en ellos. Había de lo que quisiera y , lo mejor, aún eran comestibles.

_---------------------_

"_Y la muerte no tendrá señorío. _

_Desnudos los muertos se habrán confundido _

_con el hombre del viento y la luna poniente; _

_cuando sus huesos estén roídos y sean polvo los limpios, _

_tendrán estrellas a sus codos y a sus pies; _

_aunque se vuelvan locos serán cuerdos, _

_aunque se hundan en el mar saldrán de nuevo, _

_aunque los amantes se pierdan quedará el amor; _

_y la muerte no tendrá señorío."_

_---------------------_

**--Diablos.—**Murmuró Heero llamando la atención de sus compañeros que ya no hablaban sobre los planos, sino de lo extraño que era estar sin Duo hablando hasta por los codos.

**--¿Qué sucede?—**Preguntó Chang acercándose a la laptop y quedando extrañamente quieto al ver lo que mostraba la pantalla.

Los otros dos se acercaron y soltaron exclamaciones al igual que 01.

**--Creo que eso cambia nuestra prioridad ahora.—**Dijo Trowa mirando a Heero.

**--La misión es primero.—**Dijo 01 con frialdad sin mirarle.

**--¿Pero Duo?—**Preguntó el rubio con nerviosismo.

**--Tenemos aún unos días.—**Dijo Chang mirando a sus compañeros.—**Podríamos...**

Heero volvió su vista a la pantalla donde se dejaba ver un perfil de Maxwell junto a una fotografía del mismo. Se daba orden de captura y una considerable suma por su cabeza, todo organizado por Oz.

**--Es un descuidado.—**Murmuró antes de ponerse de pie.

**--En su estado es vulnerable.—**Dijo Quatre resuelto a proteger al trenzado pasando hasta por las órdenes directas de Heero. 01 debió notar esa mirada, ya que arrugó levemente el ceño antes de mirar a 03 y 05 notando la misma señal. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**--Bien. Usaremos dos días.—**Dijo volviendo su vista a la laptop sobre la mesa y tecleando algo que nadie notó.—**Espero que sea suficiente, no podemos saber desde cuando esa información está en la red antes de que diera con ella.**

**--Vamos entonces, no perdamos tiempo.—**Dijo el chino echándose a caminar seguido de los demás para buscar lo necesario para sacar vivo a 02 de donde quiera que estuviera en su colonia.

_--------------------------_

"_Y la muerte perderá su dominio._

_Bajo los remolinos del mar_

_aquellos que yazgan largamente no morirán en la tempestad_

_retorciéndose en el tormento, cuando cedan los tendones_

_atados a una rueda no podrán destrozarse;_

_entre sus manos la fe se romperá en dos_

_y el Unicornio del mal los atravesará._

_Y hendidos por todas partes no se desmembrarán._

_Y la muerte perderá su dominio."_

_--------------------------_

Un ruido le hizo dar un brinco en el sofá. Había pasado la última hora devorando algunas latas mientras veía televisión. Caminó hasta el origen del sonido descubriendo que venía del cuarto donde estaba la computadora.

Caminó hasta la silla y se sentó pasando sus ojos por el lugar. Una luz roja resaltó llamándole la atención. Apretó el botón y una lista de correo electrónico se vio en la pantalla.

El último correo tenía fecha del día y parecía haber sido enviado un par de minutos antes de haber sido asustado por el sonido.

Decidió averiguar de que se trataba. Apretó la opción usando el Mouse y el archivo se abrió dejando ver una foto de él junto a un listado de información que empezaba con su nombre y una lista de características de su físico.

Más abajo seguía un resumen de sus supuestas habilidades como soldado. Terminando con una orden de captura y una recompensa por su cabeza.

"**Vivo o muerto"** rezaba el final, antes de un texto agregado con un tipo de letra distinta.

"_Duo, estás en peligro. Vamos por ti._

_Heero."_

Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer el nombre del chico de ojos azules y fríos. Volvió sus ojos a lo que decía el perfil y no pudo evitar sentirse algo perdido ante toda aquella información. ¿En verdad podía hacer todo eso? ¿Experto en espionaje?

"_Armas preferidas: Rifle de asalto, armas pequeñas y automáticas. Navajas y cuchillos estratégicamente escondidos...Granadas..."_

**--Diablos... es como si no hablaran de mí.—**Murmuró mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar aquellas armas que el perfil decía que tenía con él.**—Y más encima me quieren matar.—**Dijo parándose de un salto y empezando a buscar entre las cajas. Cuando la primera arma automática dio con su mano no supo si alegrarse o salir huyendo despavorido. No estaba desarmado, pero tampoco sabía usarla.**—Que daría por un manual de esta cosa.—**Murmuró mientras seguía buscando.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando se dejó caer sentado en el sofá con una caja llena de armas frente a él.

"_**Las armas la carga el diablos.—**__Dijo el hombre frente a él._

_**Y porqué crees que llevo una.—**__Dijo el sonando divertido."_

**--Diablos...¿Qué fue eso?**—Se preguntó apretando su cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos. Había tenido varios flash como aquellos mientras juntaba las armas, y en todos parecía tan seguro de sí y tan ajeno al que era ahora.

_----------------------_

"_Y la muerte no tendrá señorío. _

_Aunque las gaviotas no griten más en su oído _

_ni las olas estallen ruidosas en las costas; _

_aunque no broten flores donde antes brotaron ni levanten _

_ya más la cabeza al golpe de la lluvia; _

_aunque estén locos y muertos como clavos, _

_las cabezas de los cadáveres martillearan margaritas; _

_estallarán al sol hasta que el sol estalle, _

_y la muerte no tendrá señorío."_

_----------------------_

**--Llegaremos a L2 en unos 3 horas.—**Dijo Trowa apoyando su espalda en la pared del transporte.

**--Fue arriesgado colarnos de esta forma...—**Dijo Chang mientras buscaba donde sentarse para no terminar aplastado por alguna caja o maleta en caso de haber turbulencia.

**--Era eso o tener nuestro propio perfil con foto en el sistema.—**Dijo Quatre sentándose en el suelo y abriendo su bolso**.--¿Quién tiene hambre?—**Preguntó descolocando a sus compañeros.

Heero volvió su vista a la ventanilla sin prestarles atención.

Chang se sentó frente al rubio aceptando un emparedado que éste le ofrecía... Sería un viaje muy largo...

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

_**Gracias por leer. Los review los contestaré en el próximo capítulo.**_

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Datos**__: Dylan Thomas es un poeta inglés que nació en 1914 y murió en 1953. Aún no logro comprender en totalidad el mundo poético de los textos de Thomas ya que sólo tengo a mi disposición una Obras Completas en español y yo quiero una en inglés o bilingüe._

_Pero el tipo me agrada porque me recuerda a J. Donne (1572-1631) y en sí, a los antiguos poetas metafísicos. Más por ese dejo de búsqueda de aquellos temas que siempre estarán en la mente de los que dedican parte de su tiempo a entender el fin de la existencia. Y como este texto se trata de Duo-Shinigami, que mejor que ambientarlo con un poema. _

_(Dylan Thomas le quita el "señorío a la muerte" y Donne, su inmortalidad:" __**y la muerte no será más; muerte, tú morirás.")**_


	3. Apunta y sonríe

¿Y se suponía que yo sabía usar todo este arsenal

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

…

_**"Muerte, no te enorgullezcas, aunque te llame alguno  
poderosa y temible, pues no eres tales cosas;  
porque aquellos que tú piensas que has derrotado,  
no mueren, pobre muerte, ni a mí puedes matarme."**_

…

**..**

**..**

**..**

Apretó su cabeza con fuerza tratando de detener el oleaje de sensaciones extrañas. Cerró sus ojos buscando el origen de todas aquellas imágenes en donde se veía tan seguro sosteniendo alguna de aquellas armas…

Pero no había respuestas. Sólo imágenes perdidas y rostros que quería olvidar. ¿Cuánta gente había matado? ¿y si en verdad, no quería recordar todo aquello…?

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente soltando su cabeza y mirando sus manos. Parecían tan inofensivas y delgadas. Tan limpias… pero ahora sabía con más certeza de que no era así. Él había usado aquellas armas para matar.

Y así como el había matado, ahora querían matarle. Quizás no lo merecía, pero quería vivir para recordar si valía la pena seguir haciéndolo.

**--¿En verdad, soy un soldado?**

La pregunta resonó en el lugar rompiendo el silencio en que había estado sumido la última media hora. Las armas seguían en la caja de cartón como esperando a que tomara una decisión.

**--Shinigami… ¿por qué no me ayudas?**

"_**Apunta y sonríe."**_

Bajó la vista y una de sus manos se alargó tomando un cuchillo delgado y liviano. Y lo supo.

Se puso de pié con decisión y caminó hasta el que era su cuarto.

**-- **

..

..

Las tres horas en el trasbordador espacial se hacían eternas. Más cuando tres de los pilotos Gundam parecían perderse en sus propias reflexiones dejando un poco sólo al rubio que trataba de verle el lado positivo a tanto silencio mientras contemplaba el espacio por una pequeña ventanilla.

**--¿Y si no vuelve a recobrar la memoria**?—Preguntó a nadie en especial.

Escuchó que el chino carraspeó algo la garganta.

**--¿Han pensado cómo sería sin él?—**Volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirando a sus compañeros.

Trowa seguía sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con una pierna recogida. Heero estaba parado apoyado en una pared con las manos dentro de su chamarra con la vista en el suelo, y el chino, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una postura meditativa.

**--Él recordará.—**Dijo el chino sin cambiar de postura.**—Una vida así no se olvida tan fácil, ni por tanto tiempo.**

**--Esperas demasiado de alguien que vive queriendo olvidar.—**Dijo Trowa levantando la vista y mirando a sus compañeros.

**--Es una oportunidad**.—Dijo Heero volteando a mirar al espacio tras el cristal.

**--Una oportunidad**…--Murmuró el rubio mirando sus manos.

**--Aún olvidando, el pasado te sigue**.—Dijo Trowa con la seguridad que da la experiencia.

El rubio le miró con inquietud al notar algo en el aire. Acaso estaban destinados a no poder dejar atrás todo aquello…

**--¿Y cuándo la guerra termine…?—**preguntó. Pero nadie contestó.

**-- **

..

..

Duo se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y fijó sus ojos en el techo. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y no podía hacer más que esperar a que llegaran por él.

No sabía el porqué, pero confiaba en que estarían allí pronto para ayudarle.

**-- **

..

..

Despertó sorpresivamente. Era su imaginación o se había remecido el lugar. Cuando una de las lámparas de su cuarto cayó al suelo destrozándose fue que se puso de pie de un salto. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. Sus ojos viajaron al despertador… no eran más de las 4 AM.

El grito lejano de una mujer le hizo agazaparse junto a la ventana. Levemente se asomó para ver que tanto pasaba afuera. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver dos camiones estacionados justo fuera del edificio. Un grupo de soldados estaba creando un perímetro en el lugar.

**--Diablos…--**Murmuró.

No lo dudó. Esos venían por él y no dudarían en mandar abajo al edificio para conseguir su cabeza.

Vio como empezaban a sacar a las personas del edificio y pronto llegarían al segundo piso. Aún manteniéndose agachado salió del cuarto hasta el salón donde había dejado las armas. Al llegar junto a ellas sacó algunas y se las metió entre las ropas.

El ruido de personas corriendo hacía todos lados se hizo notar de forma más nítida.

Más cuando escuchaba que forzaban puertas a patadas.

**--No puedo seguir esperándolos**.—Dijo volviendo a su cuarto, en el mismo instante que su puerta era abierta.

**-- **

"_**Del sueño y el reposo, de tu imagen solamente,  
muchos placeres surgen de ti, mucho más debe fluir,  
y pronto nuestros mejores hombres contigo acuden,  
reposo de los huesos y liberación del alma."**_

_  
--_

..

..

**--Tengo un mal presentimiento.—**Dijo Quatre llevando una de sus manos a su pecho. Los demás detuvieron su marcha por la calle para prestarle atención.

**--Debemos darnos prisa**.—Dijo el chino echándose a correr seguido de los demás.

**-- **

..

..

**--Sabía que debía haber un plan B.—**Murmuró Duo entrando en el hueco en la pared y corriendo el mueble.

Su respiración se volvió nula cuando escuchó los pasos de los soldados entrar en su casa y destruir todo a su paso. Apretó sus manos con fuerza y cerró los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos al sentir algo metálico rozando su piel, para luego asomarse de entre sus ropas cuando se inclinó hacía delante de forma instintiva.

Su mano derecha apretó el metal con fuerza y fue cuando una imagen de él observando aquella cruz en el cuello de alguien que creía reconocer fue que lo supo, y el valor de aquella pequeña manifestación de fe le dio fuerzas desde la nada.

**--Me volveré la muerte gustoso**…--Murmuró antes de abrir los ojos en la oscuridad y empuñar una automática en cada mano.

**-- **

..

..

Los chicos frenaron su marcha al ver acordonado el lugar en que se suponía estaba la casa de Maxwell. La imagen de llamas saliendo del primer piso del edificio los hizo ponerse nerviosos.

**--Están incendiando el edificio**.—Exclamó apretando los dientes el chino.

**--Dividámoslos**.—Dijo Heero echándose a correr hacia un lado para tratar de colarse por atrás del edificio.

**--Yo me ocuparé de llamar la atención**.—Dijo Trowa desapareciendo entre las sombras, sin dejar tiempo al rubio de decir algo, viéndose sólo en compañía del chino.

**--Sigamos la idea de Barton**.—Dijo el chino echándose a correr dándole tiempo apenas para seguirle el paso.

**-- **

"_**Eres esclava del Destino, la Oportunidad, reyes, y hombres desesperados,  
con la guerra, el veneno y la enfermedad habitas;  
y amapola o encanto pueden hacernos dormir igualmente,  
y mejor que tus golpes, ¿por qué te jactas entonces?"  
**_

**..**

**..**

**--Así que vivo o rostizado.** —Murmuró Duo después de salir de su escondite y notar que el cuarto estaba lleno de humo y que uno de los soldados que aún quedaba en el lugar tenía puesta una mascarilla para respirar y le daba las espaldas. Sus brazos se estiraron y apuntaron directamente hasta aquel hombre y su espalda.

"_**Dispara y sonríe"—**_Repitió una voz en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con dolor y disparó. El ruido caló hondo en sus oídos y su cuerpo quiso dejarse caer de rodillas.

"_**Sal del maldito lugar"—**_Ordenó la voz, casi gritando. Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez y pasó junto al cuerpo oculto por el humo sin verle. Sus manos se afianzaron a las armas y caminó como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

"_**El dios de la muerte no duda"—**_Su mano derecha se elevó treinta grados y disparó contra el hombre al pie de la escalera, justo fuera de la puerta destrozada de su departamento.

"_**El dios de la muerte es más rápido".—**_Sus ojos exploraron la zona notando los posibles lugares por donde podría salir.

Dos soldados se asomaron desde el primer piso lanzando un par de granadas que supo reconocer.

La primera dio de lleno en la puerta del departamento contiguo haciendo saltar escombros hacia todos lados mientras él saltaba y se dejaba caer de estómago en el pasillo. La segunda granada, pasó de largo hacia su departamento haciendo sonar los cristales de la ventana del salón.

**--Me quedé sin casa.—**Murmuró mientras se arrodillaba para levantase y de un movimiento rápido se echaba a correr por el pasillo hacia la ventana del final que daba a una de las escaleras de incendio.

"_**y lo más importante, El dios de la muerte… no muere"—**_Dijo la voz mientras atravesaba el cristal al notar ráfagas de metralla a sus espaldas.

**-- **

**..**

**..**

**1 hora después, Sitio abandonado, 5 kilómetros al norte.**

Su cuerpo estaba apoyado en la pared, sus pulmones daban muestra de haber corrido como nunca antes recordase hacerlo. Calculaba que eran algo más de las 7 de la mañana. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, pero sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier sonido.

Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndole levantar sus armas y apuntar al pecho del chico que reconoció al abrir los ojos.

"_**Silencioso como la misma muerte"**_

**--No vuelvas a aparecerte así**.—Dijo bajando las armas y mirando a su alrededor.

**--¿Estás bien?—**Preguntó el otro mirándole sin emoción.

**--Sí.—**Respondió. No había tenido tiempo para ponerse a pensar en si aquella respuesta estaba bien o no. Había huido de milagro de aquella emboscada de película de acción y no había tenido tiempo para ponerse a pensar en sí había salido entero. Bastante tenía con sentir sus manos y saber que aún tenía cabeza. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, pues creía no haber salido ileso de los vidrios.

Sus ojos pasearon por sus brazos notando rastros de sangre en lo que quedaba de su camisa negra. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de rescatar su chaqueta de cuero preferida.

Un sonido los hizo voltear. Al saber que eran los tres que faltaban fue que lo supo. Sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho, como seguridad de que las cosas estarían mejor.

El rubio fue el primero en acercársele al echarle una mirada escrutadora.

**--Salir de la Colonia será toda una aventura**.—Dijo el chino dejándose caer sentado a unos metros frente a él.

**--Lamento darles más problemas.—**Dijo bajando la vista.

**--Tus brazos están llenos de cortadas.—**Dijo el rubio mientras revisaba su estado, sorprendiéndole por aquella confianza para con él. Aunque no le molestaba en absoluto.

**--No duele.—**Dijo sin saber porqué.

El rubio le miró levemente antes de seguir con su labor de curar y vendar sus brazos. Los demás se le quedaron viendo en silencio, más al notar que aún no soltaba las armas y que sus ojos parecían algo extraños…

**--¿Cómo lograste salir**?—Preguntó Trowa rompiendo el silencio.

Duo levantó los ojos hasta el castaño con algo de confusión. Negó levemente la cabeza logrando que algunos de sus cabellos cayeran sobre sus ojos.

**--¿No lo sabes?—**Preguntó esta vez el chino.

**--Sólo sucedió. Era como si una voz me dijera lo que tenía que hacer.—**Dijo con voz apagada y aún con los ojos ocultos tras su flequillo.

Quatre apretó una de sus manos en señal de apoyo. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa que sólo pudo percibir el árabe.

"_**Hay que salir de aquí"**_

Duo levantó la vista y giró su cabeza hasta la parte de atrás del edificio en ruinas.

**--Tenemos que irnos de aquí.—**Dijo levantándose sorprendiendo al rubio que terminaba de vendar su brazo izquierdo.

Heero partió tras él sin preguntar nada más.

**--¿Seguro que no recuerda?—**Preguntó al chino a nadie en particular.—**Pues a mí me parece ver al antiguo Maxwell.**

--

"_**Un corto sueño pasado, nosotros despertamos eternamente,  
y la muerte no será más; muerte, tú morirás"."**_

_**DEL TEXTO: SONETOS SAGRADOS**_

_**Jonh Donne**__**.**_

…

…

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**CHILE 2008.**

.

.

.

.

_/John Donne_

_Poeta y clérigo __cristiano__ inglés (1572-1631). Es considerado uno de los más grandes poetas metafísicos. Educado en la fe Católica, renuncia a ella para entrar a la Iglesia de Inglaterra, en la que llegó a ser capellán real y deán de Saint Paul. Agudo y sutil, sus versos pueden ser sensuales e __irónicos__ a un mismo tiempo. Sus deslumbrantes juegos de palabras utilizan el concepto, una metáfora muy elaborada, la __paradoja__ y la hipérbole. Varios de sus sermones fueron publicados en vida. Su trabajo a influenciado a poetas como W. B. Yeats, T. S. Eliot y W. H. Auden./_

…

.

.

.

.

**Review:**

**Kazuki**: Gracias por tus palabras y por leer mi texto. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Ah… y lo de Thomas, estaba como anillo al dedo para el fics, así que como no aprovechar de promover a un genial escritor por un medio tan simple como un fics.

**Nikie Blue**: Pus que bueno que te dé buen karma mi historia… espero que te siga dando la misma sensación. Gracias.

**Akiko Maxwell**: Pus romance no va a haber, ya que la historia no es yaoi. Así que tendrás que conformarte con escenas de compañerismo jajaa… Gracias por leer.

**Starlightnorain**: Hilde sabe donde está Duo porque se lo dicen, además se supone que es la que más sabe de Maxwell y sería de más ayuda.

**Merry**:Que bueno que de pronto te des el tiempo para ver que sucede en fanfiction. Aunque sé que ahora tienes menos tiempo y menos acceso al Internet, pero eso no es excusa para no pensar en tus fics xD… saludos.

**Vicky Yun Kamiya**: La temática de Dios es muy complicada en el personaje. No quiero entrar a dar certezas absolutas, pues eso no sería propio. Yo tengo la visión de que Duo no se siente participe del dios caritativo, porque ha visto mucha destrucción y además, el provoca mucha más. Y si pensamos desde ese punto de vista, los hombres necesitan dioses… Duo, al no aceptar a uno, se busca otro… Shinigami. Este tema daría para mucho… y no quiero entrar en retóricas letanías sobre culpa, pecado, arrepentimiento… sí quieres que nos explayemos más… pus tienes mi MSN o cambiemos opiniones por Correo. Mis saludos cordiales como siempre.

**Enigmatek**: gracias por leer está historia. A veces no sé que responderte en los review… es algo muy curioso. TQM.

**Ladyyami-atem**: Sí quieres yaoi, hay muy buenos escritores… A mí me salé una historia shonen ai cada 5 meses xD y con suerte… No es mi estilo. Pero gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Saludos.

**Nahome-Maxwell**:Bueno, espero que esta actualización te agrade y me sigas leyendo y dejando review jajaa… Mis saludos.


	4. Shinigami piensa en todo

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

…

_**"**__**Yo soy ese que salió hace un año de su tierra  
Buscando lejanías de vida y muerte  
Su propio corazón y el corazón del mundo  
Cuando el viento silbaba entrañas  
En un crepúsculo gigante y sin recuerdos**__**"**_

…

**..**

**..**

**..**

Caminaba con cierta seguridad que le confundía. Las palabras en su cerebro sonaban duras e incuestionables.

**--¿A dónde vamos?--**Preguntó Quatre a Heero después de unos 10 minutos.

**--¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?--**Cuestionó el de ojos azules sin mirarle.

**--Porque...--**Empezó a decir.

**--Porque tú has tenido misiones con Duo en L2.--**Dijo Trowa desde el otro lado de Heero.

**--Y pareces saber a donde nos lleva o no estarías tan calmado.--**Terminó de decir el chino a sus espaldas.

**--Puede ser**.--Dijo Heero sin agregar más y dejándolos con mayor incertidumbre.

Pasaron un par de callejones siguiendo a Duo, hasta que éste se detuvo frente a una bodega que parecía más abandonada que el lugar que habían ocupado con anterioridad.

Se quedó viendo uno de los muros de madera con intranquilidad.

Heero se acercó a la pared y empujó un par de tablas que no parecían sueltas, pero que al empujarlas dejaron un espacio para pasar.

**--Así que era eso lo que buscaba.—**Murmuró el trenzado sonriendo levemente.

Heero afirmó y entró primero en el recinto. Los otros tres siguieron al trenzado que parecía hasta divertido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entraron al lugar para dar de lleno con un grupo de cajas de embalaje de diferentes portes, algunas destrozadas, otras cubiertas de lonas.

_**"Hogar"**_

Duo sonrió dejándose caer sentado sobre una de las cajas. Heero se movía entre ellas sacando cosas como si fuera más bien su escondite y no uno de los cuantos que había por ahí del trenzado.

**--¿Qué hay aquí?**--Preguntó el chino mirando a Maxwell sin quitar el ceño fruncido.

**--No lo sé...--**Dijo el trenzado sin mirarle.-**-Deberías preguntarle a él, parece saber mejor que hacemos aquí.--**Dijo apuntando hacia Heero que seguía buscando entre las cajas.

"_**Guiado por mi estrella  
Con el pecho vacío  
Y los ojos clavados en la altura  
Salí hacia mi destino"**_

Heero sacó un maletín y lo dejó en el suelo frente al trenzado quien entrecerró los ojos con seriedad.

**--Espero que sepas la contraseña.--**Dijo el trenzado levantándose de la caja e hincándose junto al maletín sin mirar a sus compañeros para ver mejor el sistema de contraseñas que tenía incorporado el maletín.

Heero sacó su arma y apuntó al maletín logrando una exclamación del rubio. Duo levantó la vista y miró al pelicastaño con frialdad. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de ya haber visto aquella imagen. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con seriedad mientras su pecho se apretaba con fuerza y algo de ansiedad.

"_**Vamos, dispara… porque no acabas de una vez con todo."**_

**--Ni te atrevas a disparar eso cerca de mí.--**Siseó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. 01 bajó el arma al notar el dejo frío en el rostro del 02.

**--¿Qué hay dentro del maletín?--**Preguntó Trowa acercándose y rompiendo la atmósfera de tensión que se había formado en el lugar.

**--Pasaportes**.--Dijo Heero guardando su arma y cruzándose de brazos quitándole importancia al intercambio de miradas frías.

**--¿Para todos?--**Preguntó el chino.

_**"Shinigami piensa en todo"**_

Duo tomó el candado entre sus manos y escribió algo con las claves. Un "click" indicó que ya estaba abierto.

"_**Oh mis buenos amigos  
¿Me habéis reconocido?  
He vivido una vida que no puede vivirse  
Pero tú Poesía no me has abandonado un solo instante"**_

Abrió el maletín y lo dejó sobre el suelo antes de levantarse y retroceder un par de pasos. Había seguido un impulso, una palabra apareció frente a sus ojos como arte de magia y decidió sin pensarlo demasiado. Aunque le causaba algo de espanto el saber que había algo dentro de él que estaba despierto y dándole indicaciones como si se tratase de un muñeco al que hay que mover con hilos para hacerle caminar.

**--Tomen lo que necesiten, y váyanse.--**Dijo sorprendiendo a los pilotos y a sí mismo. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, necesitaba encontrarle un sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando. Se suponía que era un soldado, y aún sin recordarlo había escapado de milagro de una emboscada y ahora estaba allí...

**--¿De qué estás hablando?--**Preguntó Quatre acercándosele.

Duo llevó sus manos a su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan extraño. La imagen del edificio incendiándose le hizo sentir algo extraño, como si ya antes hubiera visto llamas llevándose a alguien más… ¿pero a quién? Y ¿por qué dolía tanto?

_**"Siempre estarás solo"**_

Un sonido hizo que todos se quedarán quietos. Duo abrió los ojos y bajó las manos con pesadez. Se quedó quieto mirando el techo de la bodega, mientras Heero caminaba lentamente hasta una de las puertas de la bodega y trataba de ver hacia afuera por una rendija.

**--Es un mobile suits...--**Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Trowa que estaba a un par de metros de él.

**--Diablos...--**Masculló el chino apretando los dientes al leer los labios del 01.

Duo caminó hasta la puerta y miró hacia fuera como hacia Heero. Una máquina que nunca había visto antes, sobrevolaba el cielo del lugar entre las bodegas.

**--Maldición.—**Masculló entre dientes, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y observaba a su alrededor con seriedad tratando de entender esa necesidad de hacer "algo" que le obligaba su cuerpo.

"_**Oh mis amigos aquí estoy  
Vosotros sabéis acaso lo que yo era  
Pero nadie sabe lo que soy  
El viento me hizo viento  
La sombra me hizo sombra  
El horizonte me hizo horizonte preparado a todo**_

_**La tarde me hizo tarde  
Y el alba me hizo alba para cantar de nuevo"**_

Caminó hasta una de las grandes cajas desapareciendo tras ella sin ser percibido por los demás que estaban apegados a la pared de la bodega vigilando los pasos del mobile suit que rastrear el lugar haciendo pequeños sobrevuelos a unos 500 metros de ellos.

**--Espero no esté usando los sensores de calor**…--Murmuró Trowa entrecerrando los ojos.

Estaban en un sector despoblado, era más que seguro que los de Oz no escatimarían en destrozos si sospechaban que ellos estaban allí ocultos.

El sonido de un motor los hizo mirar hacia el interior de la bodega. El resto pasó demasiado rápido como para poder evitarlo.

Una motocicleta a toda velocidad pasó entre ellos y se estrelló contra la puerta de madera podrida, saliendo sin mayores destrozos.

**--¡Duo!--**Exclamó el rubio al ver pasar la trenza frente a sus narices.

Heero retrocedió haciendo una seña a los demás para que se quedaran quietos. Para él era más que evidente lo que estaba tratando de hacer el trenzado, y aunque fuera arriesgado era un plan que no podía desaprovecharse… más en la desventaja que estaban ellos.

--

"_**Oh poeta esos tremendos ojos  
Ese andar de alma de acero y de bondad de mármol  
Este es aquel que llegó al final del último camino  
Y que vuelve quizás con otro paso  
Hago al andar el ruido de la muerte  
Y si mis ojos os dicen  
Cuánta vida he vivido y cuánta muerte he muerto  
Ellos podrían también deciros  
Cuánta vida he muerto y cuánta muerte he vivido"**_

**-- **

No lo recordaba todo, pero las palabras que rondaban su cabeza en aquel momento le instigaban a no dejar de hacer lo que tenía pensado. Había sobrevivido al ataque en su departamento, por lo tanto, estaba más que seguro que podría hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Dirigió la moto hasta el mobile suits sorprendiéndose al verlo. La imagen de una máquina parecida pero en negro le cruzó los ojos causándole un escalofrío.

_**"Mi gundam"**_

Sonrió levemente al notar que parte de sus recuerdos estaban cobrando sentido...

EL piloto del mobile suits pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, Duo aceleró alejándose por lo que creía él era el mejor camino, dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

**-- **

"_**Oh mis fantasmas! ¡Oh mis queridos espectros!  
La noche ha dejado noche en mis cabellos  
¿En dónde estuve? ¿Por dónde he andado?  
¿Pero era ausencia aquélla o era mayor presencia?"**_

**-- **

**--Duo...--**Murmuró Quatre mientras miraba el estado en que había quedado la puerta de la bodega.

Heero había puesto junto a Trowa y el chino una de las tantas cajas contra la abertura, para dejar a salvo lo que aún estaba oculto en el lugar.

**--Debemos irnos.--**DIjo el 01 sin mirar a nadie en realidad y guardando algunas cosas en su mochila.** --vamos… sé quien puede ayudarnos…--**Agregó saliendo primero del lugar y apegando su cuerpo a las paredes del callejón, mientras vigilaba que todo estuviera bien.

**--Pero...**

**--Él sabrá reunirse con nosotros...--**Dijo Trowa cogiendo un pasaporte, para luego girar sobre sus talones y seguir a Heero.

**--Es maxwell... y amnésico y todo, sigue siendo demasiado escurridizo para Oz.--**Dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

El rubio asintió.

"_**Cuando las piedras oyen mi paso  
Sienten una ternura que les ensancha el alma  
Se hacen señas furtivas y hablan bajo:  
Allí se acerca el buen amigo  
El hombre de las distancias  
Que viene fatigado de tanta muerte al hombro  
De tanta vida en el pecho  
Y busca donde pasar la noche…"**_

_**Frag. El paso del retorno  
Vicente Huidobro**_

_**Chile**_

--

Continuará…

DarkCryonic

Chile.2008.

_**Vicente García-Huidobro Fernández**__ (Santiago, Chile, 10 de enero de 1893 - Cartagena, Chile, 2 de enero de 1948), mayormente conocido como __**Vicente Huidobro**__, fue un poeta y noble chileno. Creador y exponente del creacionismo, es considerado uno de los 4 grandes de la poesía chilena (con Neruda, De Rokha y Mistral)._


	5. Sensación familiar

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...**

**...**

**...Tema: ****Camuflaje**** de Gustavo Cerati...**

**...**

**...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

"_**Camuflaje, eficaz…  
desespero por mostrarte más…**_

_**Todo lo profundo ama el disfraz." **_

…

…

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cruzó la puerta con normalidad, como si no hubiera medio ejército de Oz por todo L2 buscando a los pilotos gundam. Miró hacia la recepción y caminó hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos y con un dejo de desgano. Nunca pensó que terminaría volviendo a aquel lugar cuando se había prometido no hacerlo. No porqué se lo hubieran prohibido… era más bien por asuntos de honor… pedirle un favor a esa persona era como pedírselo a Maxwell mismo.

La recepcionista elevó sus ojos hacia él y antes si quiera de que pronunciará algo el teléfono a su lado sonó.

La chica levantó el auricular con agilidad olvidándose del visitante y no hizo más que asentir dos veces obedientemente antes de volver a ponerlo en su lugar. Los ojos de la chica le miraron con curiosidad mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa que hicieron dudar a Yuy.

**--La señorita lo espera, Señor Yuy**.—Dijo la muchacha apuntando uno de los ascensores, antes de volver a fijar su atención en la computadora frente a ella.

**--Gracias.—**Dijo antes de atravesar el vestíbulo y meterse en el elevador. Observó su imagen en las paredes de espejos, mientras los números avanzaban en la pequeña pantalla digital en la pared. No parecía haber crecido demasiado desde la última vez en estar allí.

Un sonido le hizo fijar sus ojos en la puerta. Ésta se abrió con rapidez dejando frente a él a una figura oscura que se metió al elevador con rapidez para luego digitar rápidamente en el panel. La puerta del elevador se cerró con rapidez.

**--Disculparás que no te atienda en mi oficina, pero hoy tengo visitas.—**Dijo la figura dándole la cara, sus labios sonreían de manera altanera mientras afirmaba su delgado cuerpo en una de las paredes. Sus ropas oscuras le hacían recordar a 02, aunque ella tuviera mejor gusto que Maxwell…**—Oz parece estar demasiado inquieto en estos días, aún con sus amigos.—**Dijo echándole una mirada apreciativa a Heero.

**--Duo está en problemas**.—Dijo Yuy cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con fijeza.

**-- Siempre lo está…**

**--Está vez es diferente. Perdió la memoria…--** Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en los del 01 con seriedad.

**--La memoria… Pero ¿qué dices, Yuy…? ¿Acaso quieres tomarme el pelo?—**Dijo la mujer acercándose al 01 y tomándolo de la camiseta lo apretó contra la pared sin dejar de clavarlo los ojos.

**--No miento…--**Dijo Yuy descruzando sus brazos y sin quitar los ojos de los de ella que no dejaban de mandarle señales de peligro.

**--¿Y qué mierda haces aquí? ¿No prometiste que te encargarías de cuidarlo?—**Soltó la mujer empujando a Heero hacia un rincón logrando que éste diera un traspié que lo obligó a sostenerse de uno de los pasamanos del elevador.

"_**Separemos el amor…  
de la avidez de mitigar dolor**_

_**¿Sólo por espinas, desechar la flor?…"**_

Heero le miró sin hablar, pero sin mostrar expresión alguna.

**--Diablos… Duo por ahí a manos de Oz…--**Dijo la mujer llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados se agolparon en su rostro dejando ocultos sus ojos castaños.—**Piensa rápido…--**Murmuró por lo bajo…

**--Está usando la motocicleta que estaba en la guarida del este…--**Dijo Yuy volviendo a su postura del principio.

La mujer le miró con seriedad.

**--Eso es…--**Dijo sacando el móvil de su traje de su abrigo largo. – **"Necesito rastrear un código… sí… puedes mandarme las indicaciones a mi móvil… OK… sí… te enviaré todo en un mensaje… ah…recuerda ser discreto… no quiero que las visitas terminen matándonos a todos… OK… "**

Miró a Yuy después de mandar el mensaje.

**--Hemos pasado mucho tiempo en este ascensor y no quiero que sospechen.—**Dijo dándole la espalda para volver a digitar cosas en el panel.—**Supongo que sí estás aquí, es porque te preocupas en verdad por tus compañeros de batalla… nunca creí posible que vinieras de nuevo, después de lo que pasó la última vez…**

**--No le veo la importancia…--**Dijo Yuy mirando su propio reflejo en la puerta cerrada.

**--Entonces… ¿podría decirse que no hay rencor?—**Preguntó la mujer mirándole de medio lado.

Heero le respondió sólo con una mirada de indiferencia.

**--Aún eres un adolescente…--**Dijo sonriendo.—**Pero sé que eres demasiado puro aún como para odiarme de verdad por lo que hice…**

Heero trató de decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo callarse.

"_**Mi torpeza habitual hasta hoy…**_

_**Demasiado es nada para ser**_

_**Estoy romántico y repleto de clichés**_

_**Sin mi camuflaje, me entregué**_

_**A vos"**_

Fuera del elevador había dos hombres de traje con cara de pocos amigos.

**--Veo que ya se van…--**Dijo la mujer atravesándose frente a ellos dejando a Heero tras ella.

**--Se nos ha hecho tarde y tenemos asuntos que tratar**.—Dijo el primer hombre mirando por sobre su hombro a Heero.

**--Él es mío.—**Dijo la mujer siseando amenazante.—**Si ya se van, es mejor que usen el otro ascensor.—**Dijo alargando su mano hacia Heero y cogiéndole del brazo jaló de él echándose a caminar hacia el pasillo.—**No voltees… Es mejor que crean que eres uno más de mis supuestos amantes…--**Dijo mientras seguía jalándole por los pasillos.

--

**--¿Y quién se supone que es esa persona que nos va a ayudar**?—Preguntó Wu Fei apoyando su cara en su mano acodada en la mesa.

**--No lo sé.—**Respondió Quatre perdiendo la vista tras el cristal de la fuente de soda.

Era más que extraño para ellos el estar allí como si nada, tratando de pasar por normales... mientras uno de sus amigos estaba por ahí huyendo de los de Oz.

**--¿Y si ya lo capturaron?—**Preguntó una voz femenina que aparecía de improviso.

**--¡Hilde!—**Exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie. Trowa le quedó viendo con seriedad.

**--Me enteré de lo que sucedió en el apartamento… Fue un milagro que los viera…--**Dijo la chica dejándose caer sentada junto al chino que no pareció muy sorprendido de su presencia.--¿**Me pueden decir que hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde está Heero?**

**-- No hagas tantas preguntas, mujer…--**Dijo de mala gana el chino.

**--Es una larga historia…--**Dijo Trowa cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

--

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, casi azotándola.

**--Supongo que ya mandé el mensaje de que no quiero ser molestada.—**Dijo volviendo a sonreír.—**En qué quedamos… ah… Dejaste a Duo sin protección…--**Dijo volteando a ver a Heero.

**--No es mi obligación ser su guardaespaldas**.—Dijo respondiéndole la mirada con determinación.

**--Así que no recuerdas nuestro trato.—**Dijo la mujer dándole la espalda y acercándose a la ventana.—**¿Sabías que este vidrio tiene un grosor que aguantaría una bala de alto calibre? ¿Qué crees que siento al saber que más de la mitad de esta colonia quiere matarme porque creen erróneamente que soy parte de Oz?**

**--Nadie te…**

**--Lo sé… Nadie me obligó… Pero supongo que hay que hacer sacrificios para mantener a salvo a los que queremos… aunque ellos no quieran ser cuidados por alguien como yo.**

**--Si le dijeras…**

**--La verdad es algo muy peligroso, Yuy… y tú lo sabes mejor que cualquiera…--**Heero bajó la mirada y la centro en la alfombra roja del lugar.—**Decir la verdad sólo haría más vulnerable a Duo… y a sus amistades… Estar aquí me da el poder para ayudarles…**

El ruido de su móvil le hizo terminar con la conversación.

**--Es hora de cumplir mi parte en este juego**.—Dijo guardando el móvil y haciéndole seña a Heero para que le siguiera.

--

El movile suits dejó de seguirle al ver que se acercaba a la zona poblada de la ciudad.

**--Supongo que tendré un pequeño respiro**.—Murmuró al notar menos alboroto tras él. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el camino y en los automóviles de empezaban a llenar las calles…

Las calles se le hacían conocidas. No es que recordara todo, pero había pequeños flash que le hacían pensar que pronto volvería a ser el verdadero… y esperaba no sentirse defraudado al serlo. Era extraño pensar así, pero tenía cierta sospecha sobre su real yo… cómo si fuese mejor no recordarle del todo…

Sabía que era algo egoísta, y hasta peligroso quedarse así… en medio de esta vulnerabilidad que apenas le dejaba sobrevivir a tanto problema…

**-- **

**--Estate preparado a la señal.—**Dijo la mujer a Heero. Este asintió.—**Estamos cerca… Y por lo que veo las patrullas de Oz están rodeando la zona… Tenemos que ser muy rápidos…**

El chofer volteó la camioneta hacia la derecha a toda velocidad.

**--Ahí está.—**Dijo Heero apuntando una motocicleta que se abría paso a toda velocidad.

**--Ya sabes que hacer.—**Dijo la mujer al chofer.

**--A sus órdenes, señorita.**

--

"**Esa camioneta parece sospechosa."—**Pensó Duo al ver en sus espejos.

No supo cómo, pero en menos de un segundo, el vehículo estaba junto a él. La puerta corredera se abrió dejando ver a Heero que no hizo más que tomarle de un brazo y jalarlo dentro sin siquiera dejarle pensar.

Sintió el choque con el suelo del vehículo.

**--Eso dolió.**

**--Es un mal menor, trencita.—**Dijo una voz que le causó un escalofrío. Levantó los ojos hasta dar con la mujer que le miraba con tranquilidad.

**--¿Te conozco?—**Preguntó sabiendo enseguida que la pregunta era estúpida. Claro que ella debía conocerle, lo decían sus ojos.

**--Poco…--**Dijo ella mirando al chofer.**—Vamos a buscar a los otros… y luego al sector de despegue.**

**--Sí, Señorita.—**Contestó el hombre.

**--Mi motocicleta!—**exclamó el trenzado.

**--No te preocupes por eso, te compraré otra.—**Dijo la mujer pasando una de sus manos por la cabellera del 02, como si acariciara a un niño pequeño.

**--Familiar… esa sensación…--**Dijo Duo entrecerrando los ojos como gato mimado.

**--Baka…--**Dijo Heero distrayendo al trenzado.--**¿Qué se supone que harías cuando se acabara el combustible?**

**--¿Caminar?**

**--No cambias…--**Murmuró la mujer sonriendo, pero mirando hacia otro lado.

……………

--

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Saludos Cordiales**

**DC**

**Chile. julio 2008.**

**/Un disfraz… para confundir al alma y liberar al demonio preso en el corazón.**

**La muerte se viste de señor, y su sombrero está hecho de paja.**

**El fuego de sus ojos enciende linternas en la oscuridad de tu mirada.**

**Despedirse, ligeramente… Dejando huellas… **

**Estaré en algún lugar esperando a que vuelvas, mis alas se extenderán dejando huellas en el aire.**

**No confundas silencio con dolor, nostalgia con tristeza… amistad con amor.**

**Un disfraz… para esconderme, liberarte y amarte… sólo a ti…. sólo a ti…./**


	6. ¿y si nunca lo recuerda?

………

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...**

**...**

**.Tema: Prayer de Secret Garden..**

**...**

**...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

…

…

"_**Let your arms enfold us**_

_**Through the dark of night**_

_**Will your angels hold us**_

_**Till we see the light"**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sí, en verdad aquella había sido una sensación demasiado familiar... Pero no la recordaba, no tenía ninguna fugaz imagen que pudiera darle alguna pista.

Pero allí iban caminando. Él junto a Heero que parecía bastante cauteloso, adelante ella abriendo paso por medio de las personas, cerrando la comitiva el chofer que no era más que uno de los guardaespaldas de la mujer.

**--¿Seguro que fue mejor idea enviar a alguien más por ellos?--**Preguntó el trenzado a nadie en especial.

**--Fue mejor, Maxwell...--**Contestó la mujer.--**Mi gente me informó que había probabilidades de que estuviéramos siendo seguidos.--**Agregó mirando levemente por sobre su hombro.--**Tus amigos estarán bien...--**Terminó de decir antes de llegar a una puerta en medio de la algarabía de la gente que agolpaba el callejón.

Golpeó una vez de forma fuerte. Una mirilla se abrió al instante y en menos de 5 segundos la puerta estaba totalmente abierta para recibirlos.

**--Nunca pensé...--**Dijo una voz masculina.

**--Verme de nuevo...--**Terminó de decir.

**--Tener a una Lockhart en mi humilde guarida no sucede todos los días.--**Dijo un hombre de unos 30 años de aspecto descuidado, tez blanca y ojos negros juguetones. El lugar parecía un taller de reparaciones. Todo parecía estar manchado de grasa y desparramado sin orden alguno.

**--No cambias. Sigues tan adulador como siempre.**

**--Dirás, "Como en el pasado"... ¡Ah! pero traes visita.--**Dijo viendo a Heero y sorprendiéndose un poco a ver al trenzado.

**--Necesitamos tu ayuda.—**Interrumpió Lockhart para evitar un comentario sobre Duo y el pasado.

**--Y en que podría serte de ayuda, Lady Lauren**.--Preguntó mientras le miraba con curiosidad, dándole a entender que había reconocido al chico.

**--Sacar a 5 personas de la colonia, sin llamar la atención.--**Dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla medio abandonada en un rincón sin quitar el tono seguro y sin dejar de ver a los ojos a su interlocutor.

**--Algo bastante imposible de hacer...**

**--¿Reniegas de tu fama, Arthur?—**Preguntó, sonriendo con malicia mientras acomodaba su cabello con elegancia.

**--¿Arthur?--**Murmuró Duo llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza. Había sentido algo extraño al escuchar aquel nombre... ¿Acaso ya le conocía de antes? Heero que le escuchó se le quedó viendo por un instante, antes de ver a los otros dos y empezar a sacar conclusiones.

Lauren se le quedó viendo alarmada. "No es tiempo para recordar, Duo"

"_**Hush, lay down your troubled mind**_

_**The day has vanished and left us behind**_

_**And the wind, whispering soft lullabies**_

_**Will soothe, so close your weary eyes"**_

**-- Supongo que si es tan imposible, tendré que usar mis métodos para sacarlos.**

**--Ya, ya entendí...--**Dijo Arthur levantando las manos como rindiéndose**.--La última vez que usaste tus métodos media colonia fue destruida y estuvieron a punto de capturarme...**

Heero medio sonrió al comentario. Quien mejor que él para certificar las consecuencias de los movimientos de aquella mujer cuando se trataba de hacerle un jaque mate a los de Oz. Por lo que creía que sería igual de explosiva si se trataba de sacar a Duo de allí. _**"Por la sangre se hace cualquier esfuerzo"**_

**--No fue para tanto...--**Murmuró Lauren mirando sus manos de forma distraída, tratando de bajarle el perfil al incidente aquel...

**--Claro…claro… Como si no te hubieras arriesgado suficiente… Y ahora esto… ¿Por qué estás tú aquí y no uno de tus muchachos?—**Preguntó Arturo con preocupación.

**--¿Porque sí?—**Dijo la chica sonriendo.

**--Estás loca…--**Dijo Arthur tratando de pensar en algo, mientras Duo intentaba comprender porqué se sentía tan seguro en aquel lugar y porque tenía esa sensación de haber estado allí con anterioridad.

--

--

**--Esperar por instrucciones no es lo acostumbrado…--**Dijo el chino algo inquieto al notar que llevaban un par de horas sin tener noticia de los dos pilotos faltantes.

**--Esperar nunca ha sido una cualidad muy común en un piloto gundam…--**Concluyó Trowa centrando su vista en el paisaje tras la ventana. La ciudad parecía ser tan inofensiva desde allí… que el sólo pensar que estaba plagada de soldados de Oz causaba una sensación de extrañeza.

**--Por lo menos estamos en un buen lugar y protegidos.—**Dijo el rubio que trataba de calmar el nerviosismo que sentía venir desde el chino, y comprender la pasividad alarmante que le hacia llegar el cirquero.

**--Y todo esto, por ese trenzado loco…--**Murmuró fastidiado Chang antes de dejarse caer sentado en el pequeño sofá junto a Winner.**—¿Por qué diablos tenía que quedarse amnésico?**

**--Tampoco es qué fuera planeado…--**Dijo el rubio dándole a entender que era un accidente y no otra de las decisiones alocadas del trenzado para hacerles la vida de cuadraditos.

**--El que recuerde o no los códigos, pasó a ser un tema secundario.—**Dijo Trowa mirándoles con preocupación.—**El que tengan la identidad de Duo siempre será un problema tanto para él como para nosotros.**

**--Más ahora que no recuerda quien es…--**Dijo el rubio.

**--¿Y si nunca lo recuerda?—**Preguntó el chino mirando el piso de la habitación.

--

"_**Let your arms enfold us**_

_**Through the dark of night**_

_**Will your angels hold us**_

_**Till we see the light"**_

--

**--¿Lady?—**Preguntó Duo acercándose a Lauren mientras Heero y Arthur conversaban sobre el escape y el guardaespaldas pedía todo lo necesario a los demás sujetos que apoyaban a los LockHart en la colonia L2.

**--Es un recuerdo del pasado… Alguna vez mi familia perteneció a la aristocracia… Pero los nobles no sobreviven en este mundo… Los empresarios, por otro lado, son los únicos que tienen el real poder de hacer algo por las personas.**

**--¿Aun no entiendo por qué nos estás ayudando?**

**--Eso es fácil de responder…--**Lauren sonrió con tranquilidad.—**Le debo un favor a 01… **

**--¿Heero?**

**--Está todo listo…--**Exclamó Arthur acercándose seguido de 01.**—Esta misma noche saldrán en un trasbordador de carga que supuestamente va a L3.**

**--¿Supuestamente?—**Se adelantó a preguntar la castaña.

**--Sí… Tiene como destino la Tierra… pero eso es ya otro asunto… Lo importante es que saldrán de aquí… ¿No es lo que querías?—**Preguntó sintiéndose ofendido.

**--Es lo que quiero… pero también quiero que lleguen con vida…**

**--Tienes mi palabra de que así será.—**Sentenció con una ceremonial señal llevando su mano derecha a su corazón.

**--Más te vale… o me cobraré con tu cabeza en bandeja de plata.—**Terminó de decir Lauren antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar con el traslado de los muchachos hasta el sitio de partida.

"_**Sleep, angels will watch over you**_

_**And soon beautiful dreams will come true**_

_**Can you feel spirits embracing your soul**_

_**So dream while secrets of darkness unfold"**_

--

--

**Continuará****…**

**DarkCryonic**

--

--

_**Review**__:_

_**Andrea Massini:**__ Sí, bueno… con relación a la literatura inglesa… pus me gustan… aunque a nivel de conocimiento sepa más de los franceses que de los ingleses. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic._

_**Enigmatek**__: o.o que ya no te he dicho que no me leas xD… TQM._

_**Starlightnorain**__: Lamento que este capítulo sea tan minúsculo, pero ando sin inspiración y no supe que más meterle xD Pero el próximo será más largo y lleno de sorpresitas. _

_**Nahome Maxwell**__: Claro que el personaje es mío xD y espero que siga gustándote el fics, aunque este cap es más corto que el otro jajajaa…_

_**Rockergirl-hk:**__ El capítulo me salió más corto que un suspiro… pero era publicar lo que llevaba o que es esperarán hasta el fin del mundo xD_

_Mis cordiales saludos_

_DC _


	7. Estoy de vuelta

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...**

**...**

**..Tema: ****ANGEL IN DISGUISE**** de Cinema Bizarre..**

**...**

**...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

…

…

"_**Fui traicionado**_

_**no hay destino**_

_**una llaga abierta**_

_**demasiado profunda**_

_**no puedo creer**_

_**ya**_

_**Tomaras lo que quede de mí**_

_**Reanimaras mi confianza en el destino**__**"**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

Duo miró por sobre el borde de la gran caja. Tras de él estaba Heero mirando la pantalla de una pequeña computadora.

A unos 50 metros estaba un trasporte de carga resguardado por tres soldados armados.

De vez en cuando un montacargas entraba a dejar una de las inmensas cajas para salir nuevamente sin mucho alboroto.

**-- ¿Duo?**

**--Mh...**

**--Deja de asomarte.--**Ordenó Heero sin mirarle.

No supo porqué, pero el tono de voz del otro le hizo saber que estaba hablando con seriedad y el desobedecer era mala idea.

Apoyó su espalda en la caja de madera con cansancio. Aún no entendía como su yo verdadero podía con todo aquello. Salir huyendo de un edificio en llamas mientras las balas le pasaban por los lados no era algo que quisiera repetir.

Tampoco podía negar que el montarse en la motocicleta y salir a toda velocidad seguido de esa enorme maquina voladora había sido lo más excitante de su vida. Bueno, de lo que recordaba de su vida.

Y luego estaban esos chicos que eran totalmente diferentes a él y que parecían tan preocupados por su bienestar. Aunque sabía muy bien que aquello no era amistad.

Un ruido en el exterior le hizo ponerse tenso. Sus manos buscaron su automática en el cinturón. Heero a su lado le contuvo a moverse más poniendo una mano en su hombro.

**--Quieto.--**Dijo el de ojos azules mirando por sobre el borde y comprendiendo al instante lo que sucedía.

Quatre, Chang y Trowa estaban vestidos de cargadores. Quatre, que llevaba unos papeles en las manos, se dedicaba a hablar con uno de los soldados que parecía estar a cargo de resguardar el lugar.

Por su parte el chino indicaba unas cajas al azar mientras le decía algo a Trowa quien asentía con seriedad.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a donde estaba el rubio y luego salió corriendo del lugar.

**--Sólo quedan dos.--**Murmuró Heero provocando que Duo se levantara un poco para poder ver que sucedía.

"_**Ángel disfrazado, salva mi alma**_

_**pero haz que mi corazón se ciegue**_

_**mi diabólica rabia dentro de mi simplemente no puede salir**_

_**porque se siente bien**_

_**Haz que mi corazón se ciegue"**_

Al minuto vieron aparecer a Arthur ataviado con las ropas típicas de los pilotos transportistas. Parecía malhumorado mientras escupía su cigarro en el suelo y lo pisaba con fastidio.

Duo sonrío al notar que sus compañeros eran tan buenos actuando. ¿Sería él así de bueno también?

_**"Mejor"--**_ Dijo una voz dentro de él haciéndole sentir seguro.

El soldado que miraba al chino fue llamado también por el que estaba con el rubio, y al igual que el otro salió corriendo en busca de algo.

Apenas desapareció de la vista, Heero se puso de pie. Duo dudó un poco antes de seguirle los pasos.

El soldado que quedaba se quitó el casto y saludo a Arthur con un apretón de manos que demostraba la complicidad.

Todo estaba saliendo bien.

**-- **

**-- **

"_**La ciudad duerme**_

_**en calles vacías**_

_**sin rastro de esperanza alejada de la mano de Dios**_

_**No hay salida**_

_**Estoy tan asustado**_

_**de ser frío**_

_**Simplemente enfrentarme con la sociedad**_

_**Reanima mi confianza en el destino"**_

**-- **

Las puertas del cuarto de cargas se cerraron con fuerza. Duo se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, aun con el alma en un hilo. Mientras no despegaran no dejaría de sentir esa sensación de ansiedad que no le dejaba pensar demasiado claro.

El rubio se sentó a su lado dejando que sus hombros chocarán levemente.

**--¿Estás bien?**

**--Aunque suene extraño... Lo estaré dentro de unos 5 minutos.--**Dijo tratando de sonreír.

**--Entiendo.--**Contestó el rubio mirando a los demás en el lugar.

Trowa se había quedado en una esquina, sentado sobre una de las cajas en pose reflexiva. Por su parte el chino se paseaba como gato enjaulado. Heero seguía inmerso en la computadora.

**--¿Siempre es así?--**Preguntó indicando con una leve inclinación de la cabeza hacia los demás.

El rubio respiro con cansancio y afirmó.

**--¿Y qué hago yo?--**Preguntó Duo.

**--Fastidias al que parece más tenso de los tres.--**Dijo por lo bajo Winner tratando de no ponerse en evidencia de los demás.

--**Entiendo... así que soy el fastidioso...--**Dijo Duo echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

**--Eres el que rompe la monotonía.--**Dijo el rubio dándole un golpecito cómplice en el brazo.--**La vida sería muy aburrida sin ti.**

Duo sonrió, pero siguió en silencio.

Dentro de su cabeza estaban pasando las últimas 48 horas de su vida. De toda su vida... y estaba cuestionándose seriadamente el si quiera intentar hacer algo más para recuperar su pasado.

**-- **

**-- **

"_**Ángel disfrazado, salva mi alma**_

_**pero haz que mi corazón se ciegue**_

_**Mi diabólica rabia dentro de mí simplemente no puede salir**_

_**porque se siente bien**_

_**Haz que mi corazón se ciegue**_

_**salva mi alma**_

_**Haz que mi corazón se ciegue"**_

**-- **

No supo cuando, pero se despertó sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido. En su hombro descansaba la cabeza del rubio. Miró su reloj en medio de la penumbra. Aún quedaban unas 4 horas más de viaje para llegar a la tierra y quizás un poco más si el plan inicial seguía en marcha. El hacer un rodeo en el espacio antes de ir a la Tierra le demoraría mucho más de lo común.

Miró hacia la pequeña ventanilla que mostraba el espacio. El negro y profundo espacio. Una opresión en el pecho le hizo llevar una de sus manos hacia él y apretar sus ropas con algo de desesperación. Todo estaba allí listo para salir y devolverle lo que no quería recuperar.

Cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor en ellos. Su mente recordó una gran luz y el dolor en la piel. Quemaba y dolía como nada que pudiera recordar.

Trató de respirar con normalidad para recuperar el control, pero el aire no le entraba.

_**"Oh Dios, estoy muriendo"--**_Escuchó a su propia voz decir dentro de su cabeza en medio del dolor.

Y fue que lo comprendió al sentir un frío recorrer su espalda y abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio mirándolo de cerca mientras sus manos apretaban sus hombros como tratando de mantenerle quieto y seguro en el lugar.

**--Aquella vez... sentí que moría...--**Dijo por lo bajo. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron levemente más al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras y la verdad que encerraban.--**Se puede estar tan solo... y aterrorizado...--**Dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando con sus manos las ropas del rubio frente a él.

**--Ahora estás aquí.--**Dijo Quatre sin quitar los ojos de él y sin dejar de hablar por lo bajo.

**--Sí, pero sigo estando solo.--**Dijo Duo soltando su ropas y alejando al rubio para poder ponerse de pie y recobrar algo de compostura.

**--Duo...--**Murmuró el rubio siguiéndolo con los ojos y sin poder decir más. Él sabía que aquella sensación era real para todos. Pero nunca creyó que fuera tan dura.

Trowa que estaba a unos metros sentado en el suelo abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que había sucedido. Duo estaba de vuelta y no parecía contento.

Notó como el trenzado estaba de pie junto a la ventanilla mirando hacia afuera a unos metros de donde estaba Heero posiblemente dormido aún con la computadora entre las manos. Por su parte el chino estaba junto a la puerta del lugar durmiendo.

--

--

"_**No hay destino**_

_**Hemos sido traicionados**_

_**¿Puedes tranquilizar mi mente?**_

_**Estoy ciego de rabia**_

_**Revive**_

_**mi confianza en el destino**_

_**Busca en lo profundo de mi interior**_

_**y sana el dolor"**_

--

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Duo avistó la Tierra al voltear levemente el transporte. Giró el rostro hacia los demás. Sólo uno estaba dormido apoyado en donde le había dejado.

Supuso que ya era momento de hacerles saber que estaba de vuelta. Pero no sabía que decir. Tampoco se sentía muy animado. El tiempo en que había ignorado sus recuerdos había sido el mejor, y el verse cargando con todo de forma tan abrupta lo tenía frío.

Miró a Heero que parecía concentrado en la dichosa computadora que le había entregado Lauren. Sí, como haberla olvidado... siempre hay para hacerle recordar que había gente pendiente de él. Aunque no sabía porque cada vez que la veía sentía aquella sensación de haber olvidado algo importante.

Suspiró con fuerza antes de dirigirse hacia 01.

**--Anota lo que te voy a dictar.--**Dijo hincándose junto a él sin mirarle a la cara. Heero levantó el rostro con curiosidad cambiando a seriedad cuando empezó a escuchar lo que le había empezado a dictar el trenzado.

**--Lo tengo.--**Dijo 01.

**--Bien... Ahora ya tienen lo que querían.--**Dijo sonriendo con algo de tristeza. Se levantó con agilidad y esta vez caminó hacia el chino que estaba concentrado mirando el suelo con su pose de molestia.

Se paró a su lado sin mirarle, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Chang le echó una mirada disimulada.

**--Gracias por todo, supongo...--**Dijo Duo mirándole con desgano. **-- Ya no debes preocuparte, le di los códigos a Heero. No perjudiqué la misión**.--Volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

**--¿Maxwell?--**Preguntó el chino tratando de tener la certeza de lo que aquello significaba.

**--Prefiero Shinigami...--**Murmuró Duo antes de alejarse y volver a sentarse junto al rubio. Sus ojos se elevaron un poco encontrándose con Trowa que le miraba con pasividad. Asintió levemente con la cabeza como saludo, a lo que el otro respondió con el mismo gesto.

**-- **

**-- **

"_**Ángel disfrazado, salva mi alma**_

_**pero haz que mi corazón se ciegue**_

_**Mi diabólica rabia dentro de mí- simplemente no puede salir**_

_**porque se siente bien**_

_**Haz que mi corazón se ciegue**_

_**salva mi alma**_

_**Haz que mi corazón se ciegue"**_

**-- **

**Coninuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile **

El próximo capítulo es el último.

¿Qué te pareció este cap., Koi?


	8. Única familia

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...**

**...**

**..Tema: ****ESCAPE TO THE STARS de CINEMA BIZARRE..**

**...**

**...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

…

…

**..**

**..**

"_**Estoy harto de esto llamado vida**_

_**Sin espacio para respirar**_

_**Me muevo y doy vueltas en mi cama toda la noche**_

_**¿Soy el único que no encuentra paz?"**_

**..**

Llegaron a eso de las 6 de la mañana. Usando el mismo truco de hacerse pasar por empleados. Después de una hora de ajetreos disimulados y otros no tanto, se vieron libres de salir del lugar sin levantar sospechas. El soldado amigo de Arthur los escoltó hasta la salida deseándoles buena suerte y entregándoles algunos documentos de identificación por si los necesitaban mientras estuvieran en los alrededores.

Heero se echó a caminar primero siendo seguido por los otros sin mediar palabra. Estaban todavía algunos kilómetros lejos de su base en la Tierra y tendrían que hacer un viaje de algunas horas en transporte terrestre para llegar y dedicarse a la misión que aún estaba incompleta.

Se detuvo en uno de los paraderos de autobuses y se sentó con calma. Sus ojos viajaron por los alrededores con marcada frialdad. Los demás siguieron manteniendo el silencio impuesto, más por el frío ambiental que por otra cosa en particular.

Duo sonrió por lo bajo al notar el espectáculo tan común que estaban dando. Cinco personas esperando el autobús, después de haber huido de Oz… Como si fuera tan normal. Respiró con fuerza el aire frío de la mañana y se dejó caer sentado entre Quatre y el chino. Arrimándose más al rubio.

**--Q-man…--**Dijo por lo bajo unos 5 minutos después. Los ojos del rubio le miraron con curiosidad.—**Nada.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos.—**Bueno, compañeros… Fue un gusto verlos…--**Dijo sonriendo de manera abierta.—**Pero aquí nos separamos.—**Agregó sin mucha ceremonia.

**--¿De qué hablas?—**Preguntó el chino mirándole con preocupación.

**--A que ya tienen los códigos. No necesitan que me quede. Mi presencia puede ser un riesgo para la misión...—**Agregó lo último con seriedad y mirando hacia otro lado.

**--Es más arriesgado el que estés solo… Oz sabe más de ti que antes.—**Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y tratando de hacerle entender que no era buena idea.

**--Lo sé, Q-man. **

Heero y Trowa se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Sabían que el trenzado tenía razón; aún conociendo el riesgo de dejarle ir por su cuenta, pero la misión siempre había estado primero, aún estando en L2 buscando al trenzado...

**--Además hay algo que debo solucionar aún…--**Agregó.—**Agradezco el que me ayudaran…--**Dijo sonriendo.—**Pero ya es hora de volver a la rutina.—**Dijo echándose a caminar con soltura y sin agregar más.

**--Es un tonto…--**Murmuró Wu Fei al verle alejarse.

Quatre miró el suelo con disgusto y sin decir algo, se fue tras el trenzado, sorprendiendo a los demás que no hicieron más que verle partir con rapidez.

El autobús se detuvo frente a los tres y Heero fue el primero en subir.

**--Todos estamos locos.—**Afirmó el chino siguiendo al 01.

**--No es una novedad.—**Murmuró Trowa antes de subir también.

--

--

"_**¿Qué estás esperando?**_

_**¿Qué estás esperando?**_

_**Escapar a las estrellas**_

_**Sentirse tan libre**_

_**Solos tú y yo"**_

--

_Si sólo pudiera controlar este frío que llevo en el alma. Esta sensación de no pertenecer a ninguna parte, a estar siempre en peligro e indefenso. Estoy cansado de sentirme fuera de todo lo normal. Estoy cansado de creer que habrá algo especial para mí. Estoy fuera y es hora de que empiece a darme cuenta de forma cabal de lo que en verdad significa todo esto._

_Estoy cansado. Siento que el frío corporal en primer momento, se ha vuelto perpetuo y se ha anidado en mi pecho para siempre. Mis manos se refugian tentativamente en mi estómago tratando de buscar el calor que parece haber olvidado que existo._

_Estoy listo para batallar contra cualquier cosa, pero necesito saber que debo hacer si llego a perder esta lucha. Necesito saber que sucede a mi alrededor, y por qué sigo congelándome en el espacio entre los otros y mi corazón._

_Congelándome…_

**-- **

**-- **

"_**Escapar a las estrellas**_

_**Atrapando un sueño**_

_**Todo lo que necesitamos es creer**_

_**Escapar a las estrellas**_

_**¿A qué estas esperando?**_

_**¿A qué estas esperando?"**_

**-- **

**--Q-man…--**Dije notando la presencia del rubio a mi derecha siguiéndome el paso.

**--Me ibas a pedir que viniera contigo… ¿no es así?—**Contestó a lo que no pude más que asentir. --**Bien… Además, ahora que están los códigos, mi presencia no es necesaria…**

**--Entiendo.—**Dije sonriendo.—**Busquemos un lugar para comer.—**Agregué palmeando su espalda y apurando el paso. Mientras más rápido encontráramos el lugar, sería mejor para mi cuerpo.

Las últimas 48 horas las había pasado, la mitad sin saber quien era pero sospechándolo, y la otra parte, tratando de volver a mi ignorancia; y con la sensación de que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas agotado y que no me podría levantar por lo menos por un buen rato.

Eran las 8 am cuando dimos con una pequeña cafetería desierta. Empujé la puerta de vidrio con normalidad, enfocando mi vista en la muchacha tras el mostrador que al instante quitó la cara de fastidio por una sonrisa amable, sonrisa que se agrandó al ver a mi amigo. Sí, era genial andar con Q-man… Irradiaba amabilidad… y por lo tanto recibíamos la misma de vuelta.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo, donde parecía ser más acogedor. Por lo menos la temperatura ambiente estaba bastante bien. Aunque el frío que me calaba los huesos venía de mí mismo.

Cuando estuvimos cada uno con un café y un par de emparedados, supe que empezaba el interrogatorio. No quise evitarlo tampoco. A veces sólo poniendo mis dudas en voz alta, era que tenía algo de respuestas.

**--Pregunta.—**Dije al notar que parecía dudar levemente. Sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

**--¿Hubieras preferido seguir ignorando todo, verdad?—**Preguntó mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la superficie de su humeante taza. Agradecí silenciosamente el que sus ojos dejaran de observarme. Me daba la capacidad para hacer cualquier gesto sin que pudiera ser interpretado como una respuesta.

**--Sí. –** Respondí bajando los ojos y revolviendo con la cucharilla el café.—**Por un momento estuve libre del todo el peso que llevo…--**Mis labios se curvaron sin poder evitarlo. Pero por qué razón estaba sonriendo…--**Aunque, supongo, que no es tan fácil liberarse de quienes somos… **

**--Ajá…**

**--Incluso no recordando, Shinigami se encargó de mantenerme a salvo…--**Dije recordando el asalto al edificio y la destrucción de mi apartamento.—**Malditos… destruyeron mi casa…--**Agregué antes de darle un mordisco a mi emparedado.

"_**Yo siempre he sido el único que me entiende**_

_**Lucho contra la corriente**_

_**Aceptar el sistema o darle la espalda**_

_**y encontrar una nueva realidad"**_

**--¿Volverás a L2?—**Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

**--Más pronto de lo que esperan… Es mi hogar…--**Dije por lo bajo al notar que entraba un grupo de personas y se sentaban en la barra.—**No pueden alejarme de lo único que conozco.**

El rubio sonrío. Supongo que el estaba viajando mentalmente por el desierto y por las imágenes de su familia.

**--¿Quién es la señorita Lauren?**

**--Una buena pregunta, pero en realidad, tampoco lo sé. Sólo estuvo allí un día en que necesite de ayuda. Coincidencia… destino… buena suerte… No lo sé. Será que le agrado.—**Dije mientras recordaba las veces que aquella mujer me había sacado de problemas y las muchas en que se había encargado de abastecerme con lo que necesitaba. –**Le debo más de una… supongo**.—Agregué antes de escuchar que de mi chaqueta venía un sonido leve.

Recordé el teléfono satelital que me había sido entregado por Arthur antes de embarcarnos en el transporte a la Tierra.

**--Aló—**Dije dubitativo.

_**--"Tienen a Lauren."—**_Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado. No pude evitar tensarme al instante y ponerme de pie.

**--¿Dónde?—**Pregunté tratando de enfocarme en lo que debía hacer. Quatre se levantó también sin dejar de mirarme.

_**--"La llevan a la Tierra… la usarán para encontrarte… y así dar con los demás"…--**_Exclamó la voz de Arthur.

**--Pero por qué precisamente a ella…--**Pregunté sin entender.

_**--"Porque lo saben… ellos saben…"—**_Dijo casi en un susurro. De fondo podía escuchar gran alboroto.—"**Duo, vienen por mí y debo destruir este comunicador… Salva a Lauren…"**

**--Pero…**

**--"**_**Ella es la única familia que te queda."—**_Dijo la voz antes de apagarse y dejarme en un estado de shock. Múltiples imágenes pasaron por mi mente, en todas ellas estaba Lauren sonriendo y diciendo cosas irónicas. Y la imagen del pañuelo rojo de mi sueño se hizo más notoria junto a una sensación de dolor en el pecho. ¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello?

**--¿Duo?—**Preguntó Q-man al verme caer sentado sobre la silla aún con el teléfono pegado al oído esperando un milagro.

**--Tiene a Lauren.—**Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, llevándose consigo toda la sensación de asombro.

"_**Escapar a las estrellas**_

_**Sentirse tan libre**_

_**Solos tu y yo**_

_**Escapar a las estrellas**_

_**Atrapando un sueño**_

_**Todo lo que necesitamos es creer**_

_**Escapar a las estrellas"**_

**--No puedo dejarla a manos de esos tipos.—**Dije saliendo del lugar hacia la calle.

**--Pero no podemos hacer nada en este momento… primero…**

**--Yo sí puedo. **

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó el rubio sosteniéndome del brazo.

**--Me quieren a mí… Es fácil dar con ella si me arrestan.—**Dije dispuesto a ponerme a gritar en la calle que era un piloto Gundam…

**--¡¡Duo!!... Si quiera piensas que la dejarán libre al tenerte… No descansarán hasta dar con todos… y con nuestros amigos…**

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Era la pura y maldita verdad. Hasta el momento sólo la tenían a ella y con lo terca que era tendríamos algo más de tiempo. Pero por dónde empezar…

**--Volvamos con los Gundam. Estando allá podremos pedir informes sobre los movimientos de las naves salientes de L2 en las últimas 24 horas. No podemos ser insensatos…**

**--Bien. Lo haremos a tu modo… Pero luego, será al mío.—**Dije echándome a correr buscando un lugar donde rentaran automóviles.

"_**Superar la gravedad**_

_**Sujetándote**_

_**a la tierra**_

_**Libres de la demencia**_

_**No hay nadie alrededor"**_

**Continuará…**

**DC**

(Y yo que pensé que terminaba en este capítulo xD)


	9. Dos pajaros de un tiro

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...**

**...**

**...Tema: ****DURCH DEN MONSUM de TOKIO HOTEL…**

**...**

**...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

…

…

"_**La ventana ya no se abre  
Esta lleno de ti aquí, y vacío  
y la ultima vela se ha apagado  
Y estoy aquí esperando eternamente  
Y finalmente llegó  
ahí afuera las nubes negras están..."**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La superficie rígida y metálica en la que se encontraba tirada le hizo recordar los acontecimientos de los últimos momentos. Su cabeza se inclinó a la izquierda para encontrarse con su brazo estirado a lo largo con marcas de pinchazos a la altura del codo. Apenas podía sentir los dedos y podía jurar que el resto de su cuerpo no debería estar demasiado alerta. Volvió sus ojos a las marcas de aguja y fue que el recuerdo le vino como balde de agua fría.

**"Lo hicieron".--**Sonó en su cabeza como una afirmación. ¿Cómo se habían llegado a enterar de aquello?... Era un misterio y a la larga, ya no importaba. El mal estaba hecho. Ellos tenían en las manos el juego ahora.

Elevó sus ojos a la gran lámpara sobre su cabeza y trató de pensar en los pasos a seguir. Ya estaba por sentado que las propiedades bajo su nombre estarían siendo repartidas entre los mandos superiores de Oz. Sólo esperaba que el fastidioso de Treize no osara aparecerse para salirle con uno de esos discursillos sobre la aristocracia y la paz. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y la sola imagen de sus amigos siendo capturados, media hora después de que el trasporte saliera de L2, le llenó de inquietud y enojo. No había sido capaz de mantenerlos a salvo. Luego recordó la breve conversación con Arthur que le había confirmado la fuga de los pilotos como todo un éxito.

**"Por lo menos está a salvo**…"--Murmuró antes de juntar fuerza en su brazo derecho para incorporarse sobre la mesa. Aquello le costó mucho de su dignidad, ahogó cada exclamación de dolor mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Su cuerpo se balanceó un poco antes de que sus pies encuentrasen el suelo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar. No ventanas, No ventilación, No interruptores que pudiera manipular y sólo una puerta que no mostraba forma de activarla desde dentro. Todo pintado de un inmaculado blanco que le dañaba los ojos.

**"Mierda"**

El dolor en su espalda le hizo recordar el pequeño viaje en jeep de Oz y los golpes que había recibido al tratar de interponerse entre unos soldados y dos de sus secretarias llevadas allí para ser interrogadas. **"Ellas no están en esto!"** les había gritado antes de recibir un empujón que le hizo dan de lleno una pared. Las muchachas exclamaron con angustia y una de ellas trató de acercársele, pero también fue empujada hacia un lado para luego ser arrastrada junto a la otra hacia alguna parte fuera de su visión.

**-- **

**-- **

"_**Tengo que ir, a través del Monzón  
Detrás del mundo, hasta el final del tiempo  
hasta que ya no haya lluvia jamás  
En contra de la tormenta, pasando el abismo  
Y si ya no puedo salir jamás, estoy pensando  
que alguna vez correremos juntos de nuevo  
después del Monzón todo estará bien."**_

**-- **

**-- **

Ella sola tenía la culpa de todo, si es que se le pudiera llamar culpa al hecho de combatir a los de Oz y defender L2 con todo su poder económico. Pero si estaba segura de ser culpable de arrastrarlos con ella sin que supieran y dieran su consentimiento.

**"Arthur…"** Sus ojos se cerraron mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la mesa de metal. Le había mandado a salvar a los otros de ser encontrados. Esperaba que hubiese tenido mayor suerte que la suya.

La vida era un misterio. Ahora estaba allí y en el pasado no era más que una de ellos. No es que tuviera suficiente edad como para sentirse parte del inicio, no... Pero sus padres habían sido parte del ello... Hasta que el accidente había sucedido y lo que había quedado de los Lockhart se había perdido... hasta que lo vio y lo supo. Era él, no podía ser nadie más...

Claro, la trenza la había confundido un poco. Pero aquellos ojos eran los mismos de su padre y esa picardía era ver a su madre.

Si después del accidente no hubiera quedado tan mal. Habría tenido la oportunidad de recuperarlo, pero siempre había personas oponiéndose a sus deseos, diciéndole mentiras... hablando de que también había muerto en aquel lugar... Pero algo se lo decía, él no había muerto.

Ironía era el que fuese uno de los pilotos Gundam. Cuando lo supo fue que tuvo certeza de cual era su lugar en todo aquello y fue ese mismo día en que empezó a mover sus hilos en L2 para crear una red de protección para los rebeldes. Ella seguiría aparentando estar más interesada en hacer un buen negocio, que en la paz de las colonias.

--

--

"_**Y si la luna esta cayendo  
en realidad esta cumpliendo su promesa  
Sé que te puedo encontrar  
Escucho tu nombre dentro del huracán  
y no puedo creer que sea lo más sensato."**_

--

--

Arthur era una historia aparte. Su padre había trabajado para el suyo y solía aparecerse en su casa en la Tierra y pasarse la tarde acompañándolos. Era algunos años mayor, pero parecía no serlo. Había sido él quien le había enseñado el valor del riesgo al pequeño Eduard... no... Al pequeño Duo... Sólo Duo existía ahora, del otro no quedaba nada, ni siquiera recuerdos. Los había olvidado, LA había olvidado.

**"Y quizás es mejor que siga así"...--**Murmuró antes de voltear hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que se abría.

**--Así que ya despertó, Lady Lockhard.--**Dijo un hombre de aspecto cuidado, vestido elegantemente en un uniforme militar de Oz de color negro. Sólo resaltaban sus insignias y sus brillantes ojos bajo el flequillo que caía ligeramente sobre ellos.

**--Supongo es a "usted" a quien debo agradecerle la cortesía de la cual he sido parte.—**Dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada.

El hombre asintió sonriendo levemente.

**--La hospitalidad de Oz es nuestra mejor carta de presentación...**

Se alejó un poco de la mesa y trató de pararse lo más derecha posible, aunque su cuerpo estuviera listo para hacerle lanzar una maldición. Pero su terquedad era más fuerte que cualquier intento de su mente por hacerla doblarse sobre su estómago y sentarse en el suelo a descansar.

**--No pediremos su cooperación, porque en sí no es necesaria.--**Dijo el hombre entrando en la habitación seguida de una mujer vestida de blanco. Al instante tuvo un mal presentimiento.--**Ya hemos confirmado su conexión con el piloto 02. Una verdadera lastima para el honor de los Lockhart.**

Su rostro no mostró emoción alguna. Quitó algo de su cabello que le molestaba. Su movimiento le hizo olvidar por un momento en dónde estaba y que podría pasarle. Sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa. Ella era hermana del legendario Dios de la Muerte y no podía rebajarse a ser menos. Así que enfocó sus ojos en el hombre y sonrió de forma más abierta. Ni siquiera sabía cual era el verdadero significado del honor de los Lockhart.

**--Por la libertad de las colonias.--**Dijo antes de ver entrar a dos soldados más en la habitación y apretar los puños a sus costados.

**-- **

**-- **

"_**Tengo que ir, a través del Monzón  
Detrás del mundo, hasta el final del tiempo  
hasta que ya no haya lluvia jamás  
En contra de la tormenta, pasando el abismo  
Y si ya no puedo salir jamás, estoy pensando  
que alguna vez correremos juntos de nuevo  
después del Monzón todo estará bien."**_

**-- **

Apoyó su espalda en la fría pared de cemento. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado algo a la oscuridad. De vez en cuando, pasaba sus ojos por sobre las otras siluetas que le acompañaban en el lugar. Estiró sus brazos por sobre sus rodillas apegadas a su pecho. Los grilletes sonaron agudos en el lugar, al rato escuchó los otros... No era el único que se estaba quedando entumecido en aquel sitio.

**--La señorita es fuerte.--**Dijo una voz a su lado. Supo reconocer a uno de los guardaespaldas más cercanos de Lauren.

**--Lo sé.--**Respondió con firmeza. Él lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Aquella mujer había demostrado con hechos que cuando le faltaba la fuerza, le sobraba la locura y quizás esta última era la más importante.--**Duo vendrá por ella y de paso nos sacara de aquí**.--Dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan. --**No nos quedaremos aquí, Lauren no lo permitiría.**

**-- **

**--**

"_**Peleando en contra de su fuerza  
detrás de esta puerta  
los voy a vencer  
y ellos me van a guiar hacía ti.  
Entonces todo estará bien  
entonces todo estará bien...  
Todo estará bien...  
todo bien..."**_

**--**

Duo Maxwell se bajó del automóvil rentado dando un portazo y encaminándose hacía el interior de la base. Una de las pocas que aún subsistían fuera de la vista de Oz. Le seguía de cerca Quatre, tratando de disculparse con todo aquel que fuera empujado y mirado de forma fría por el 02. Cuando la puerta en la que se reunían estuvo frente a sus ojos, respiró con fuerza y entró como si fuera un huracán.

Heero levantó la mirada. Wu Fei supo al instante que Duo ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado en L2. Trowa, por su parte, esperaba saber en que terminaría todo aquello y cual sería la prioridad para los pilotos.

**--Ni pienses...--**Empezó a decir Heero.

**--No es lo que quiero**.--Soltó Duo hablándole solo a él. --**Sólo quiero que tu misión se coordine con lo que voy a hacer. Nada más que eso.**

**--¿Sabes dónde la tienen?--**Preguntó 01 volviendo sus ojos a la laptop.

**--Sí... Está allí.--**Dijo Duo asomándose por sobre la pantalla y apuntando la base que tenían que destruir. --**Dos pájaros de un tiro**.--Dijo retrocediendo un paso y dándole espacio a Heero para pensar lo que le pedía. Sabía que no el chico frío no era un asesino, pero no alcanzaba a vislumbrar el verdadero poder de cumplir una misión en la vida del otro.

**--No tendrás tiempo para perder.--**Dijo Trowa acercándose a ellos y recibiendo una mirada de Heero y de Duo.

Duo volvió a mirar al 01. Este seguía con la vista puesta en 03 que le miraba con una pasividad que asombraba.

**--Esta misma noche.—**Dijo Heero poniéndose de pie y cerrando la laptop con firmeza.

Duo sonrió antes de salir del lugar a toda velocidad para preparar su parte en el asunto.

_**--**_

"_**Tengo que ir, a través del Monzón  
Detrás del mundo, hasta el final del tiempo  
hasta que ya no haya lluvia jamás  
En contra de la tormenta, pasando el abismo  
Y si ya no puedo salir jamás, estoy pensando  
que alguna vez correremos juntos de nuevo  
después del Monzón todo estará bien.**_

_**Ya no hay nada que nos detenga  
Al terminar el Monzón..."**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile **

**13/09/2008 22:02:21**

**PD: Agradezco los review que me han mandado en este fics, y perdonarán que no haya tenido tiempo de responderlos. Pero espero poder hacerlo en el cap. que viene.**


	10. FINAL PARTE 1

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...**

**...**

**...Tema:****Heaven's not enough****, OST Wolf's Rain.****…**

**...**

**...FINAL PARTE 1...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

…

…

"_**Heaven's not enough- El paraíso no es suficiente  
if when you get there…- si cuando lo consigues  
just another blue- tan sólo es otro azul...  
and heaven's not enough- y el paraíso no es suficiente  
you think you've found it- crees que lo has encontrado  
and it loses you- y te absorbe."**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

La pared detrás de su espalda era la única cosa de la cual estaba conciente. Le habían vuelto a inyectar alguna cosa extraña que la dejó fuera de combate después de patalear contra los guardias y tirarle del cabello a la enfermera. Una escena bastante fuera de lugar, si pensaba en su sangre aristocrática. Pero lo de lady se iba al tacho de la basura cuando se trataba de defender en algo a su magullado cuerpo.

Estaba de manos atadas, literal y figurativamente. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás tratando de que la venda que cubría sus ojos se soltara un poco para ver dónde estaba; pero fue inútil. Respiró con fuerza tratando de coordinar algún pensamiento que le diera una posibilidad, no pedía mucho… con una sola se conformaba…

Un ruido a su derecha le hizo tensar su cuerpo. Un "algo" chocó contra uno de sus pies haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco.

Sus labios se despegaron por primera vez desde que llevaba despierta.

**-- ¿Hola?—**Preguntó sin hacerse mucha idea.

**--¿Lauren?—**Preguntó una voz que supo reconocer y que sonó medio dormida.

**--Así que también te atraparon.—**Dijo sin evitar la sonrisa. Si iba a morir, que mejor que tener a su mejor amigo al lado, aunque fuera irónico. Ella no quería morir, y tampoco quería que muriera alguien más que no fuera de Oz.

**--Gajes del oficio.—**Contestó el otro con lentitud. Escuchó el roce del cuerpo de Arthur contra la pared. Imaginó que no estaba mejor que ella.

**--¿Viste a los demás?—**Preguntó esperando buenas noticias.

**--Ajá.—**Fue la respuesta corta antes de escuchar un pequeño quejido del otro.—**Fueron capturados 8. Es todo lo que sé.**

Lauren se quedó en silencio.

**--¿Jefa?**

**--Mh…**

**--Sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera, pero lo hice igual…--**Dijo Arthur como si hablara del clima.

**--Diablos…--**Murmuró por lo bajo evitando las ganas de ponerse a gritar improperios a su amigo y a toda su futura descendencia… si es que algún día llegaba a tenerla.

La posibilidad más que cierta de que estuvieran siendo escuchados la puso en alerta.

**--Me siento como carnada.—**Dijo casi susurrando, mientras acercaba sus rodillas al pecho y acurrucaba su rostro entre sus rodillas.

**--Lo siento.—**Murmuró Arthur con seriedad.

**--Te odio…--**Contestó sin ganas.

--

**--**

"_**You've thought of all there is-- Recuerdas todo lo que hay  
but not enough-- pero no es suficiente  
and it loses you in a cloud-- y te absorbe en una nube.**_

_**"there" most everything is nothin'**__**--"Allí" lo más importante no es nada  
that it seems-- eso es lo que parece  
"where" you see the things you only wanna see--"donde" puedes ver lo único que quieres ver"**_

**--**

--

Duo se aferró a la base del camión con una agilidad que cualquier gato hubiese querido, bueno, si los gatos quisiesen colarse en una base enemiga…

Miró por décima vez su cronómetro. Yuy había sido muy serio en darle los tiempos para entrar y salir de allí. Si llegaba a retrazarme más de lo que le había dado por margen de error, estaría muerto. Y no sólo él…

En su cabeza parecía todo demasiado simple, pero carecía de lo básico. Las coordenadas exactas de donde se encontraban todos. Quatre le había conseguido una lista presumible de los capturados de L2, pero todo parecía tan inexacto que no podía quitarse la inquietante sensación de poder dejar a alguien allí olvidado y atrapado en medio del fuego que habría en poco.

El camión dio un giro cerrado adentrándose en un túnel que le sorprendió. En el mapa no aparecía ninguno. Su brújula indicaba una pequeña desviación de la carretera que pensaba que usarían para llegar al sector. ¿Sería que se había equivocado de camión?

El vehículo se detuvo de golpe. Su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer el sonido de pasos corriendo por el camino de tierra hacia ellos. "Estoy muerto"

El chofer se bajó del camión e intercambió algunas palabras con el que parecía ser uno de los guardias a cargo de uno de los portones de acceso.

Cuando el chofer volvió a subir y escuchó el chirrido de un portón metálico abrirse, le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

**--**

"_**I'd fly away-- Volé lejos  
to a higher plane-- hacia un plano superior  
to say words I resist-- a decir palabras que resisto  
to float away-- a surcar lejos  
to sigh-- a suspirar  
to breathe... forget-- a respirar...olvidar."**_

**--**

Heero Yuy nunca creyó deberle demasiado a Lockhart, pero cuando Duo le pidió el leve cambio de planes no pudo más que saber que no tenía otra opción. Había que hacer pequeños favores por aquellos que habían alivianado la carga, más cuando esas personas eran la única familia de el que podría considerarse su amigo más cercano.

Subió al Wing con la misma seguridad de siempre, sin dejar de ver levemente a sus compañeros. El rubio parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que mostraban los planos que ya habían estudiado. El chino miraba con quietud el aire frente a sus ojos. Y Trowa, estaba allí tan apacible como siempre, como si ya conociese el devenir de todo y sus conclusiones.

Miró su reloj y entrecerró sus ojos. Era el tiempo de empezar a mover las piezas. Sus dedos se movieron ágiles sobre el teclado…

**--**

**--**

Duo se dejó caer en el suelo de uno de las bodegas. Rodó sobre sí hacía un grupo de cajas que le darían un buen refugio mientras decidía a donde ir primero. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente oculto, fue que sacó el pequeño radar que le había pasado Yuy antes de salir. Sólo había dicho "_**Lo necesitarás."**_ Había sido lo único que había dicho. Ni siquiera un "que te vaya bien o suerte", bueno, tampoco es que estuviera esperando escucharle decir algo de ese estilo, pero era su amigo… que le costaba tratar de pasarle algo de templanza que parecía que le sobraba.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de dejar los pensamientos sin sentido y empezar a contar los pocos minutos que tenía para hacer todo. Prendió el aparato abriendo los ojos al ver como los mapas de la instalación empezaban a mostrarse bi y tridimensionalmente en segundos, con una palabrita en medio de todo "Tracking…"

Cuando un grupo de puntos fueron identificados en un sector, el rastreador cambió de acción y siguió buscando. No llegó a pasar un minuto cuando dos puntos rojos fueron identificados en una parte subterránea y más resguardada de la base.

**--Son ellos.—**Dijo por lo bajo.

Guardó el rastreador entre sus ropas antes de empuñar su automática y salir de su escondite. Nunca entendería como Yuy había llegado a saber de los rastreadores, pero era algo que no debía importarle ahora. Era la única pista y no podía detenerse a buscar algo más. "Alea jacta est…"

--

"_**And heaven's not enough-- Y el paraíso no es suficiente  
if when I'm there I don't remember you-- si cuando estoy allí no te recuerdo  
and heaven does enough-- y el paraíso es suficiente  
you think you know it-- crees que lo sabes  
and it uses you-- y ello te utiliza."**_

--

**--Te sigo odiando.—**Dijo Lauren después de media hora, o eso calculaba, de silencio. Si salían vivos de allí le haría pagar con dolor el haber abierto la bocaza. Más si Duo llegaba a salir herido de todo aquello, porque de algo estaba segura, su hermanito llegaría en cualquier momento haciendo explotar media base hasta dar con ellos. Era el puro estilo Lockhart… bueno, más bien Shinigami, mientras no recordara su infancia y los arrebatos que tenía en casa.

Sonrió levemente sintiendo un calor en el pecho que le dio algo de tranquilidad.

**--Saldrá bien.—**Dijo Arthur con seguridad y casi susurrando.

**--¿Ya te dije que te odio?**

**--Ajá…--**Dijo el otro con desgano.

**--Arthur… Prométeme que cuidarás de él.—**Dijo sorprendiendo al otro.

**--No será necesario… contigo basta.—**Dijo el hombre tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo, ya que no podía ver a Lauren.

**--Sólo prométemelo de nuevo.—**Dijo Lockhart mientras apretaba su rostro contra las rodillas.

**--Lo prometo.—**Dijo el otro con nerviosismo, más cuando escuchó el golpe de un cuerpo al caer al suelo.--** ¡Lauren!**

Pero no hubo respuesta.

De un movimiento brusco acercó su rostro a sus rodillas y refregó con fuerza las vendas hasta que estas cedieron y le dejaron la libertad de ver a su alrededor. Era un cuarto oscuro y pequeño, pero aún podía distinguir el cuerpo en el suelo a sólo un metro.

**--¡Lauren!—**Llamó de nuevo al ver sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y notar que sus piel estaba más pálida de lo común. Arrastrando su cuerpo hacia un lado hizo que su cabeza llegará lo más cerca de la mujer.—**Vamos, no me abandones ahora…--**Dijo mientras se acercaba y trataba de quitar la venda de Lauren con los dientes. Demoró algo más de dos minutos en lograr quitarla.

Usó su hombro para removerla con fuerza. Su cuerpo se movió levemente. Los ojos de Lauren se abrieron haciéndole ver algo en ellos que le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas de forma anormal.

**--Supongo que no sólo me sacaron sangre...—**Murmuró Lockhart en un susurro entrecortado.

Arthur se le quedó viendo con atención mientras trataba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. Ya había encontrado sospechoso el que todavía estuviesen vivos, pero no había llegado a vislumbrar un plan tan terrorífico.

Sí, eran carnada… pero si por esas casualidades llegaban a salir de aquel lugar, de todas formas alguien iba a morir. Y esa persona estaba allí, frente a él, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener sus ojos abiertos y seguir mirándole.

**--Por Dios…--**Murmuró bajando la cabeza y apoyando su frente en el hombro de la mujer.

**--Siempre fue tan inquieto…--**Soltó Lauren como si estuviera en otro lugar.—…**y le encantaba jugar con el pañuelo de seda rojo de mamá… Lo tiraba por la ventana gritando al verlo dar piruetas en el aire… Era tan feliz…--**Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír levemente.

**--Ni se te ocurra dejarme…--**Dijo Arthur removiéndole con fuerza.

**--No te vuelvas sentimental…--**Murmuró Lauren.—**No es nuestro estilo…**

Arthur odió tener las manos amarradas a la espalda, hubiera querido con todas sus fuerzas removerla por los hombros para que despertara del todo y estuviera a allí con la misma fuerza que le había visto siempre.

Tuvo que conformarse con apretar sus puños y recostarse frente a Lauren haciendo que sus frentes se tocaran.

**--Lauren…--**Murmuró al ver que respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras la sangre seguía escurriendo desde la herida del labio.

_**--**_

"_**I saw so many things-- He visto tantas cosas  
but like a dream-- pero es como un sueño  
always losing me in a cloud-- siempre perdiéndome en una nube."**_

_**--**_

Heero marcó las coordenadas con la misma frialdad de siempre. Mientras sus compañeros esperaban los 15 minutos que aún le quedaban al trenzado para darles la señal de que estaba fuera del perímetro.

**--¿Y si no los encuentra?—**Preguntó el chino abriendo comunicación, ya cansado de darle vuelta a la maldita pregunta sin saber si hacerla presente en palabras.

Trowa levantó la vista de sus controles y se quedó viendo al chino sin demostrar sentimiento alguno. Chang miró a Heero y esperó.

**--Cumplirá**.—Afirmó Quatre llamando la atención de todos.—**Porque tiene toda su voluntad en ello.—**Luego bajó la cabeza con algo de extrañeza.—**Aunque las cosas no salgan como él quiere.--**Murmuró antes de cerrar su comunicación dejando a los demás sin saber a qué se refería.

--

--

Duo golpeó al guardia antes siquiera que éste notara que había alguien más en aquel pasillo del primer nivel. El ruido sordo del cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo hizo que los prisioneros que estaban tras la puerta soltaran un quejido inquieto. El trenzado se acercó al sistema digital de contraseñas y viendo que no podía perder tiempo ni alertar de su presencia al enemigo, le dio una patada haciendo saltar chispas.

Usando el rifle del soldado desmayado como ganzúa, logro entreabrir la puerta y echar un vistazo. Un grupo de personas, todas apegadas unas a otras, le miraban con terror. Pero una pareció reconocerle, ya que saltó un grito de entusiasmo.

En menos de tres minutos había sacado la puerta y liberaba a uno de ellos que se encargaría de hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros para salir de allí por su cuenta.

**--La señorita y el señor Arthur…--**Dijo uno de ellos.

**--No se preocupen, voy por ellos… Ustedes salgan lo más pronto de aquí.—**Dijo antes de pasarle un par de granadas y el rifle del guardia.

--

--

Los pasillos se hacían largos y complicados. Tenía menos de 10 minutos para pasar por todo y salir de allí. A lo más quizás podría tener unos minutos más, pero tendrían que huir bajo la amenaza de terminar aplastado por alguna de las metrallas o bombas del show que se armaría cuando sus compañeros llegarán allí junto a sus Gundam.

--  
_**"Cause I couldn't cry-- Pues no pude llorar  
cause I turned away-- pues aparté la vista  
couldn't see the score-- no pude ver la razón  
didn't know the pain-- desconociendo el dolor"**_

--

**--Cuando Duo se subía a los árboles siempre terminaba más herido de lo normal… ¿Recuerdas?—**Preguntó Arthur. – **Sé que lo recuerdas.—**Dijo afirmando más su cabeza contra la otra, sintiendo el leve perfume que aún se mantenía en los largos y enredados cabellos castaños.

--**Papá decía que se volvería un bárbaro…--**Murmuró Lauren.

**--Supongo que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de Duo, y de ti también. Muy orgulloso en verdad. El honor y la sangre Lockhart no ha perdido su espíritu.—**Dijo sonando como su propio padre en la época de oro de sus vidas.

**--Lastima que no pueda heredarle todo lo que le corresponde**…--Murmuró la chica mientras trataba de abrir los ojos. Pero era como si las fuerzas sólo le alcanzaran para mover los labios y respirar.

Un sonido de golpes fuera de la puerta metálica, hizo que Arthur tratara de incorporarse.

**--Supongo que tampoco heredó tu paciencia…--**Murmuró Arthur.

La puerta pegó un pequeño estallido antes de caer hacia fuera. La imagen de Duo no de dejó esperar más, atravesó el espacio que los separaba con agilidad quedando junto a ellos sin romper el silencio.

**--Tardaste.—**Dijo Arthur haciéndole un gesto para que lo librara de las amarras de sus muñecas. Duo lo hizo sin quitar los ojos de Lauren que pareció caer en la inconsciencia al saber de la presencia de su hermano.

Hizo lo mismo con la pelicastaña sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna. Familia era lo único que sabía, pero no sabía que tan cercana sería.

**--Tú hermana necesita un doctor.—**Dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco antes de agacharse y levantar a la mujer.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron más. "¡Hermana!" escuchó que su cerebro gritaba. Miró su cronómetro y afirmó.

**--Tenemos 5 minutos para salir.—**Dijo pasando primero por la puerta destruida para hacer de muralla a los otros dos. Ya luego tendría tiempo para conversar y reclamar… o lo que fuese a hacer cuando recuperara la seguridad y su corazón dejara de golpear fuerte y rápido dentro de su pecho.

**--**

"_**O**__**f leaving yesterday really far behind-- de vivir realmente atrás  
in another life-- en otra vida  
in another dream-- en otro sueño  
by a different name-- con un nombre diferente "**_

_**-- **_

_**-- **_

**--El tiempo acabó.—**Dijo Trowa moviendo su Gundam de entre la arboleda que lo ocultaba de la vista.

Heero afirmó en la pantalla. Y todo comenzó. Los primeros mobiles suits en reaccionar estallaron lanzando una lluvia de esquirlas y fuego por las inmediaciones. Según el radar de Trowa, 02 aún no salía de los alrededores del lugar, pero se movía rápido alejándose del perímetro central.

Heero aprovechó el desorden para empezar a incorporar los códigos en la computadora del Wing para desactivar los paneles de seguridad y los cohetes subterráneos que pronto empezarían a ser lanzados si no lograba interferir los comandos de iniciación. Sus dedos se movían con una facilidad que ya no asombraba.

--

**-- **

**RECUERDO…**

_**--Duo Maxwell…--**__Saludó la mujer elevando su mano en señal de estrechársela. Él no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos antes de responder al gesto. En aquella persona había un no sé qué que le hizo recorrerla con los ojos buscando ese "algo". –__**Soy Lauren de Lockhart**__.—Agregó antes de soltar la mano del trenzado y sonreír levemente antes de ofrecerle asiento frente a su escritorio._

_**--¿Por qué estoy aquí?—**__Preguntó el chico dejándose sentar con soltura en el asiento de cuero, olvidándose de los dos guardaespaldas que salían de la oficina._

_**--Porque tengo un trato que proponerte.—**__Dijo la mujer jugando con un rizo que tendía a taparle un ojo cuando inclinaba su cabeza hacía adelante._

_**--Deberías trenzarlo.—**__Dijo Duo olvidando lo demás mientras se acercaba al escritorio y apoyaba ambos codos en él y su cabeza entre sus manos unidas._

_**--No es mi estilo, pero pensaré en el consejo.—**__Contestó la mujer sonriendo de forma divertida y pareciendo bastante cómoda por la cercanía que parecía haber._

_**--¿Un trato?—**__Preguntó 02 volviendo al asunto, pero sin cambiar de postura._

_**--Sí. Tenemos al mismo enemigo, aunque no lo creas. Yo te daré todo mi apoyo económico si me prometes proteger a L2.**_

_**--Pero es lo que hago...—**__Dijo Duo sin saber que más decir._

_**--Lo sé. Sé que defiendes a la colonia. Pero quiero más empeño en el asunto y que no pienses en los costos económicos que puedan sobrevenir en el devenir de tus movimientos. Por otro lado, creo que es bueno para ti y para mí mantener esto en el más estricto secreto, ya que a mi compañía e inversionistas les conviene seguir siendo neutrales y seguidores de las conveniencias.—**__Agregó guiñándole un ojo._

_**--Entiendo.—**__Dijo Duo sin quitarle la vista de encima.-- __**¿No los conocemos de algún otro lugar?—**__Preguntó sorprendiendo a la otra que abrió más sus ojos en una sorpresa que no pudo controlar._

_**--Quizás en otra vida.**__ –Respondió después de unos segundos._

_**--Sí, eso debe ser.—**__Dijo 02 alejándose del escritorio y acomodando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla._

_--_

_--_

"_**Gave it all away-- delatándolo todo  
for a memory-- por un recuerdo  
and a quiet lie-- y una desesperada mentira  
and I felt the face-- y puedo sentir la cara  
of a cold tonight-- de una noche fría"**_

_--_

_--_

**--Estamos sólo a unos 500 metros de un transporte.—**Dijo Duo antes de echarse a correr entre los guardias lanzando algunas granadas para dispersarlos, mientras casi pegado a él corría Arthur con Lauren en los brazos y cubierta por una casaca militar.

**--¡Los Gundam!—**Exclamó Arthur al ver al ver en lo alto al Wing.

Duo levantó la vista y apuró el paso. El tiro de gracia estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Abrió la puerta del conductor apurándose a encenderlo, mientras Arthur entraba en la parte de atrás del camión y golpeaba la ventanilla que los separaba.

Duo apretó el acelerador y salieron a toda velocidad esquivando a los guardias y a los restos de Mobile suits que caían en el camino como lluvia de fuego.

No habían alcanzado a llegar al primer puesto de control cuando escucharon la detonación y una nube de polvo cubrió por lo menos 2 kilómetros del perímetro.

Un sonido agudo lo hizo acordarse del comunicador que llevaba. La voz de Quatre sonó fuerte y segura.

**--"Todo listo."**

**--Estoy seguro de ello…--**Dijo acercándose el comunicador y aguantando la sonrisa de satisfacción.—**Pero ahora necesito un doctor.**

**--¿Pasajeros?**

**--Dos.**

**--Bien, voy hacia Deathscythes**.—Dijo concluyendo la conversación y volviéndolo a la imagen del camino y a la sensación de su pie apretando el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas.

--

--

/Capítulo 6./

_**--¿Aun no entiendo por qué nos estás ayudando?**_

_**--Eso es fácil de responder…--**__Lauren sonrió con tranquilidad__**.—Le debo un favor a 01…**_

_**--¿Heero?**_

--

--

_**  
**__**"still don't know the score-- todavía desconociendo la razón  
but I know the pain-- pero conociendo el dolor  
of leaving everything really far behind-- de dejar lo más importante lejanamente atrás  
and if I could cry-- y si puedo llorar  
and if I could live what truth I did then take me there-- y si puedo vivir que verdad entonces llevadme allí**_

_**  
**__**Heaven goodbye-- paraíso adiós**_."

………………

Continuará…

_****_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**DarkCryonic 10/17/2008 6:45:12 PM**_


	11. FINAL PARTE 2 FIN

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**

**Categoría: No yaoi**

**Estilo: Psicológico, aventura.**

**...17/10/2008 19:42:24...**

**...**

**...Tema:** Beloved - Sweet harmony…

**...**

**...FINAL PARTE 2...**

**¿EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, DICES?**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…

…

…

"**Is it right or wrong?-- ****¿Está bien o está mal?  
Try to find a place-- Intenta encontrar un lugar  
We can all belong-- Al cual todos nosotros podamos pertenecer  
Be as one-- Ser como uno solo  
Try to get on by-- Intenta seguir sobreviviendo  
If we unify?-- Si nos unificamos  
We should really try...-- Realmente deberíamos intentar...**_**"**_

**..**

**..**

La puerta se cerró trayéndole de vuelta de donde quisiera que le hubiera llevado esa sensación de estar pero sin estar del todo. Ausente y presente, allí… en el pasillo blanco frente a Arthur tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso por cruzar aquella puerta y ver todo con sus propios ojos.

Elevó los ojos desde el brilloso suelo cerámico hasta los ojos negros del otro que se perdían en lo que quedaba del café entre sus manos. El silencio era perturbador. Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados con rapidez, llamando la atención del otro.

**--No me gusta este lugar.—**Dijo Arthur iniciando la que sabía sería una conversación llena de revelaciones.

Duo fijó sus ojos en él para luego echarle un vistazo a todo el pasillo, de lado a lado. El lugar estaba quieto, no había gente paseándose por todos lados. Volvió su vista al frente y abrió sus labios tratando de concentrar todos sus pensamientos en algo fácil de pronunciar.

**--¿Por qué?—**Fue lo que brotó alivianándolo de decir algo más. Arthur apretó el vaso de plástico entre las manos por un leve segundo, para luego dejarlo entre sus pies, en el suelo.

**--Porque era lo mejor. Porque no pudo hacer algo más. Porque tenía que ser así.—**Dijo levantando la vista y clavándola en los ojos violetas que le miraban mientras procesaba la información.

**--¿No era mejor decirme quien era?**

El otro negó ligeramente.

**--**

"_**All this time-- Todo este tiempo  
Spinning round and round-- Dando vueltas y vueltas  
Made the same mistakes-- Cometimos los mismos errores  
That we've always found-- Que siempre hemos encontrado  
Surely now-- Seguramente ahora  
We could move along-- Podríamos continuar  
Make a better world?-- **__**Hacer un mundo mejor  
No it can't be wrong-- No, no puede estar mal"**_

**--**

**--Los Lockhart se caracterizan por no querer ser carga de nadie. El orgullo es algo que los hace ser fuertes y valientes**.—Dijo sonriendo levemente.—**Un Lockhart no le teme a la muerte si está defendiendo lo justo.**

**--¿Orgullo? y ¿Qué hay de la soledad? ¿De mí soledad, de su soledad?—**Preguntó el trenzado echándose hacia atrás y dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en la fría y blanca pared.

**--No tengo respuesta a eso. Deberás preguntarle a ella cuando despierte…**

**--Si es que lo hace.—**Dijo Duo abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en la luz sobre ellos.

**--¡Claro que lo hará!—**Exclamó Arthur levantándose y de paso derramando el contenido del vaso a sus pies.—**Ni siquiera lo pongas en duda…--**Dijo bajando la voz mientras se alejaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería.

Duo apretó los puños sobre sus piernas. Su cabeza parecía perdida en diferentes imágenes. En todas ella, Lauren le saludaba con cordialidad mientras palmeaba su espalda y le hablaba de las cosas que había hecho… como aquellas motocicletas que le mandaba a hacer y que él modificaba a su gusto.

El sonido de un cuerpo dejándose caen en la silla a su lado le hizo parpadear y mirar.

Heero Yuy estaba allí, insensible como siempre, mirándole de reojo.

**--Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó Duo sin cambiar de posición.

**--Ajá…--**Contestó el otro esperando algún arrebato que no llegó.

**--Me lo suponía.—**Dijo Duo volviendo a fijar la vista en la luz artificial.

**--Es bastante obvio que son consanguíneos.—**Dijo sin emoción alguna.—**Son igual de locos…--**Agregó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás copiando la pose del 02.

**--Ella dijo que te debía un favor…--**Dijo Duo con calma mientras sonreía levemente.

**--Ya no.—**Dijo 01 con seguridad.

**--Quien hubiera dicho que pertenecía a la aristocracia.—**Dijo en un tono burlón.—**Yo que siempre he sido un escurridizo huérfano.**

**-- Siempre has tenido aires de grandeza.—**Dijo Wu Fei que aparecía en compañía de Quatre. Se sentaron frente a ellos. El rubio alargó una lata de refresco a Duo, quien la recibió sin llegar a abrirla.

**--Y tienes tanto dinero como Quatre.—**Agregó Heero. **–Ahora podrás devolverme las cosas que me has destruido.**—Agregó dándole una mirada cómplice.

**--Aprovechado.—**Murmuró Duo.—**Si sigues así, Chang terminará queriendo una espada nueva…**

**--Cosa que no estaría nada de mal…--**Soltó el chino antes de que todos saltaran en sus puestos al ver abrirse la puerta y ver aparecer a Trowa junto a un doctor y una enfermera.

--

_**Let's come together**__**-- Vengamos juntos  
Right now-- Ahora mismo  
Oh yeah-- Oh sí  
In sweet harmony bis-- En dulce armonía**_

--

Duo se puso de pie y se les quedó viendo. Trowa se quedó con ellos mientras, doctor y enfermera, abandonaban el lugar alejándose calmadamente por el pasillo.

**--Estará bien.—**Soltó Trowa con calma.—**El veneno en su sangre fue disminuido por las transfusiones y por el antídoto. **

**--Está bien.**—Repitió Duo mirando la puerta.

**--Esta dormida, pero puedes entrar.—**Dijo Trowa alejándose de la puerta.

Duo le miró inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como si no hubiese entendido. Recibió un pequeño empujón de algunos de sus compañeros a su espalda, lo que lo hizo volver en sí. Apretó sus puños y se acercó a la blanca puerta. No tuvo que abrirla, ya que Heero sabiendo lo que pasaba o por lo menos, sospechándolo, se apuró a abrirla y a empujarlo dentro, antes de volver a cerrarla.

Sus ojos se quedaron quietos en la ventana al fondo de la habitación. La luz del sol iluminaba todo de forma intensa. Nadie que entrase allí sospecharía por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a reunirse de nuevo.

Sintió la boca seca. Sin querer llevó sus ojos al final de la cama. Y luego, un poco más a la derecha clavando los ojos en una manos blanca y alargada que reposaba sobre una sábana, tan blanca como la habitación.

Miró su propio cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el contraste perfecto. Acaso era que no tenía permitido estar allí. Quizás no Shinigami, pero sí… Duo Maxwell… el huérfano.

Volvió su vista a la cama y caminó hacia ella con tranquilidad, aún alejando sus ojos del rostro que quería estudiar con detención.

Respiró con fuerza antes de que su mano se elevara para ir a tocar la otra que le esperaba paciente y dormida. Primero, la punta de los dedos… luego la palma… para apretarla como si fuera el único salvavidas en el inmenso mar.

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus ojos se elevaron mirando el rostro dormido. Trató de sonreír, pero en vez de eso, una lágrima surcó su rostro trayéndole una sensación que nunca creyó volver a tener…

Y fue en ése momento que la imagen del accidente y de un pañuelo rojo llegaron a su mente calándole hasta los huesos.

--

"_**Time is running out-- El tiempo se está pasando  
Let there be no doubt-- Deja que no haya dudas  
We should sort things out-- Debemos ordenar las cosas  
If we care-- Si nos preocupamos  
Like we say we do-- Como decimos que lo hacemos  
Not just empty words-- No sólo palabras vacías  
For a week or two-- Por una semana o dos"**_

--

Era la segunda vez que despertaba y se veía en medio de una habitación blanca. La leve idea que seguir en manos de Oz le hizo dar un brinco que le hizo soltar un quejido por el dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, que ya no parecía estar tan adormecido como la última vez que creyó estar conciente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

--**Arthur…--**Murmuró recordando que había estado con él encerrada en aquel cuarto.

**--Aquí estoy.—**Respondió una voz entre inquieta y ansiosa.

**--¿Estás bien?—**Preguntó sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

**--Lo estoy…--**Contestó el otro sonriendo.—**No cambias… Deberías preocuparte más por ti.**

Lauren entreabrió los ojos notando con algo más de nitidez los contornos de la misma. La luz llenaba el cuarto, y parecía ser un lugar más acogedor que su antigua celda en Oz. Elevó su mano derecha hasta ponerla frente a su rostro.

**--¿Y los demás?**

**--A salvo también.—**Dijo una voz a su izquierda. Giró levemente su rostro para dar con un par de ojos violetas mirándole con atención.

**--Duo…--**Pronunció con calma. El aludido entrecerró los ojos aguantando la emoción. Él no era un llorón, menos frente a ella. Shinigami no lloraba, los Lockhart tampoco. Definitivamente no podía.

**--Llevas dormida dos días.—**Dijo tratando de voltear la conversación a algo más cotidiano.

**--Ahora entiendo porque tengo ganas de helado de chocolate**.—Murmuró la castaña mirando a Arthur con seriedad. Él otro afirmó, antes de salir del cuarto dejándoles.**—Los Lockhart no lloramos, pero podemos hacer otras cosas.—**Dijo sorprendiendo a Duo al atraparlo entre sus brazos y apretarlo.

**--Lauren…**

**--Es injusto que seas tan lindo…--**Dijo la mujer sin soltarle. Duo se quedó quieto y respiró aquel olor que le parecía tan familiar ahora.

--

"_**Make the world-- Haz del mundo  
Your priority-- Tu prioridad  
Try to live your life-- Trata de vivir tu vida  
Ecologically-- Ecológicamente  
Play a part-- Juega una parte  
In a greater scheme-- En un esquema mayor  
Try to live the dream-- Trata de vivir el sueño  
On a wider scene-- En una escena más ancha"**_

--

**--Te extrañé.—**Dijo apretando el cabello de su hermana entre sus dedos, mientras seguía siendo mecido y apretado.

**--Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer…--**Dijo Lauren.—**Ir de fiesta y todo eso…--**Dijo riéndose y permitiendo que Duo se irguiera.

**--Eso no… Tú no sales de esta base**…--Dijo volviéndose serio.

**--Yo soy mayor!!—**Exclamó Lauren tratando de sentarse en la cama y haciéndolo a penas.

**--Pero yo soy hombre…**

**--¡Pareces niña!**

**--¡Eso no es verdad!—**Exclamó Duo cruzándose de brazos.

**--¡Yo soy más mala!—**Agregó Lauren cruzándose de brazos también y dándole unas miradas dignas de Yuy. Duo suspiró antes de sonreír al puro estilo Maxwell.

**--Eso ya lo veremos…--**Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

**--Yo sé donde está su osito de felpa "Tomasito"…--**Dijo Lauren entrecerrando los ojos.—**Lo tengo secuestrado.—**Agregó sonriendo de medio lado.—**y recuerdo muy bien lo apegado que eras a él…**

Duo entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Claro que recordaba a Tomasito.

Arthur que entraba en ese momento se sorprendió al ver la escena. Los dos hermanos mirándose con seriedad y de brazos cruzados.

**--Esto va a ser muy divertido.—**Murmuró por lo bajo antes de ver que Duo volteaba a verlo y le arrebataba el helado que traía.

--

_**Let's come together**__**-- Vengamos juntos  
Right now-- Ahora mismo  
Oh yeah-- Oh sí  
In sweet harmony bis-- En dulce armonía**_

--

**-- ¡Oye!! Ése es mi helado!—**Se escuchó una exclamación por la base, seguida de una carcajada de Shinigami.

Las cosas no volverían a ser nunca más lo que habían sido.

--

--

**FIN**

**DarkCryoniC 17/10/2008 21:05:19**


End file.
